


【牛及】青山下

by elevenaowu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenaowu/pseuds/elevenaowu
Summary: 哨兵向导AU
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

决定性的空包弹穿过窗洞打在金田一的后背上，腾地冒起一团白雾。哨声终于响了起来，这一场艰苦的拉锯战有了结果，乌野险胜。

原本缠斗在一起的双方队长，听到哨声后停止了动作。岩泉一伸手将泽村拉了起来。

“乌野今年很厉害啊。”岩泉真诚地夸赞到。

“承蒙谬赞。”泽村抹了一把脸上的汗，笑了起来。

“下次对抗赛再来。”岩泉和泽村握了握手，接着就转身招呼散在场地各处的队员去了。

在他背后，泽村收起了脸上的笑意。

“喔喔喔喔赢了呢！赢了青叶城西了啊！”

比日向更先冲过来的是他的小渡鸦，黑色的小鸟一个猛子扎进泽村的胸膛里，还好日向本人还存着一丝理智与规矩，没有跟他的精神动物一样放肆地埋进他队长怀里，但是仍然兴奋得站都站不住，眼睛闪闪发亮的。

“怎么样，日向？你的第一场练习赛。”泽村宽容地笑了，把后辈的乌鸦捧了起来

“超——厉害！”日向瞪着眼睛，“大家之间的对抗赛原来这么厉害啊！”快乐地嚎完，他顿了顿，“不过——”

刚加入没多久的新人哨兵还没有办法清楚地梳理情况，但是却敏锐地察觉到了不对。日向橙色的脑袋一动一动的，苦恼地思考着字句：

“也不是说青叶城西不厉害，青叶城西非常厉害，就是、哎呀，就是觉得稍微有点不太对劲，不够爽！”日向看着对面的青白两色制服，“以前一直听说青叶城西非常非常非常厉害的。但是……”

“那是因为他们的向导不是主役。”

不知何时从车里下来的影山说，他也抬头看着对面的人离场。

“啊？”

“什么啊？我们可是派了我们目前最强的阵容啊！结果这群家伙竟然连向导都不派正式的吗？少看不起人了！”

才刚刚经历鏖战的田中气血勃发，他的犀牛刨了两下地，直直地朝青叶城西那边撞了过去，气势汹汹。

“喂！青城的！把你们主役向导派出来啊！我们再来一场！”田中大声吼道。

“田中！”泽村怒吼。他的阿根廷獒箭一般地冲出去，猛地一扑，把犀牛给拦了下来。

“对抗都结束了，你在发什么疯！？”泽村恶狠狠地一脚踹在田中的屁股上，他用了真力，把田中一脚踹倒在水泥地上，“头脑不冷静就给我去跑圈！今晚三十圈！没跑完不准吃饭！”

日向瑟缩了起来。泽村队长是真的生气了，他看得出来。小乌鸦一个字也不敢放，悄无声息地从泽村身边飞回来落在日向肩膀上。日向转头看了一眼影山。这个脾气火爆的向导今天出乎意料地沉默寡言，现在更是脸色有点发白。

“喂，影山，你还好吗？”哨兵的本能多少发挥了一点作用，日向问。

出乎意料，影山居然没有恶狠狠地反驳，反而一直盯着对面青叶城西的人离开的背影。即使对于输的队伍来说，对方也显得太过于压抑了。

“及川彻。”影山的眼睛和他的渡鸦羽毛一样黑沉沉的。

“什么？”日向不解。

“青叶城西的主役向导，是一个攻击力非常强的向导，我精神攻击和疏导的手段都是从他那里学的。”影山努力用一种平静的声音说话。

日向不可思议地睁大了眼睛，“靠，那不就是大王者！”比影山还强的人，影山的老师。

影山的目光落在那件青白相间的制服上。

“他八个月前牺牲了。”影山闭上了眼睛。

作战室里躁动了起来，哨兵们下意识地释放着攻击力。影山坐在凳子上，但是他感受得到手心里的灼热。有史以来第一次，哨兵向导之间的战争可能要成真了。不管演习对抗了多少次，都比不上事实来得令人紧张。

司令官沉默着没有说话，大家都在等他下那个决定。

影山低着头，也在等待。他是这个房间内资历最浅，级别最低的。去年才刚刚摸到A的门槛的他，估计是因为报告上的未来潜在评级的那个S才会坐在这里。他还差几个月才能毕业。

但是他能感受到司令官落在他身上的目光。

史无前例的哨兵向导战争，和对抗赛不同的真实厮杀，没人想在一开始就拿出杀手锏。在这种时候，派出一个足够优秀，却不是最优秀的队伍是再合适也不过了。

司令官又看了他一次。

影山捏住了拳头，他知道时候到了。

正在这时，他的头忽然被人用力地按了一下，额头直接撞在桌子上面，发出一声巨响。大家都吓了一跳，房间里突然安静了。

“哎呀，这种第一次，除了有及川大人的青叶城西，还有谁能拿走呢？”

一个轻佻的声音从影山的头顶上响起，那只手还死死按在影山的后脑勺上，坏心眼地用力。影山挣扎着，无果。

“其他人，特别是某些小鬼，就留下来看家好啦。和别的国家开战这种事情还是等到真正有了自己的队伍再说吧。毕竟团队配合是无与伦比的重要呢！”及川彻笑眯眯地站了起来。

司令官的目光转到了及川的身上，沉吟着。

“对吧，司令官。派我们出去，绝对会把胜利带回来的哦！”及川比了一个“耶”的手势。他表情轻松，眼神却无比认真，杀气腾腾。

“及川。”司令官站了起来，“把胜利，还有你的队员们，每一个都完完整整地带回来。”他下了命令。

“是！”及川彻微微眯起眼睛，意气风发。他是目前塔里水平最高的向导，他率领的青叶城西，是塔里胜率最高的队伍。及川彻无所畏惧。

“看到了吧小飞雄，想和及川大人竞争还早得很呢！”及川转头一把勾住影山的脖子，极其恶劣地朝年轻的后辈炫耀着。

可恶。影山抓住他的手臂，无声地挣扎着，但是由于年龄差距，力量上被完全碾压了。他不甘心地回瞪着面前这个人。

“所以现在，”及川彻猝不及防地松开了手臂，影山被推得往后退了好几步。

一直以来的目标、敌人、学习对象，影山雄飞注意到对方的表情是难得一见的严肃，严肃而带着笑的。

“给我好好吃饭，好好长大。”


	2. Chapter 2

临近毕业还有快两个月的时候青叶城西回来了。及川彻带回了艰难的胜利，带回了每一个队员，除了他自己。消息传来的时候，学院里放飞了一群白鸽。每次有毕业生牺牲的时候他们都会这么做。  
那天影山和所有同学一样坐在教室里听课，忽然间窗外飞过一只雪白的信鸽。影山的渡鸦沉默地注视着它飞过。接着，白色的使者一只又一只地飞过。老师停了下来，和大家一起看着窗外。  
及川彻的精神动物是一只麻雀。  
小小的，灰扑扑的，又圆滚滚。常常混迹在真正的麻雀群当中，梳理羽毛，叽叽喳喳蹦蹦跳跳。  
那天影山第一次逃课了。  
“及川前辈呢？”他扑上去用力揪住金田一的领子，他从来没有这样情绪失控的时刻，“及川彻呢？”  
渡鸦高高地一遍又一遍盘旋在青叶城西的上空。  
“你他妈的告诉我啊！你们不是哨兵吗？你们不都是哨兵吗？你们连向导都保护不好！你们还有什么资格站在这里！”  
金田一像一个没有生命的假人，国见同时抱着他和影山的手臂，麻木地随着他们晃。  
青叶城西的营地里寂静得吓人，只剩下影山嘶声力竭的怒吼空空荡荡地撞上墙壁。  
“你告诉我及川彻那个混蛋滚哪里去了！”影山撞在金田一的脑袋上，头晕眼花。  
“够了。”  
影山被人提着领子拉开，前几年他还没长高的时候及川彻老喜欢这么做，把他当沙袋一样丢来丢去。岩泉从后面搂着他的脖子，面无表情，他的精神力好像是死了一般，肉眼可见的枯竭。  
岩泉看着他的眼睛，“及川彻牺牲了。”  
影山抬起头，这大概是对方这辈子第一次这样认真地叫及川彻的名字。  
“为什么？”他茫然地问，连自己也不确定在问什么，“那你们为什么还活着？为什么你们每一个人都还活着？”他想象不出来有什么情况会是这样，向导牺牲了，而哨兵完整无缺。  
一桶冷水朝他和岩泉兜头浇下。  
“及川前辈说要你们请我吃拉面。” 矢巾单手拎着水桶，平静地看着他们。  
岩泉无言地放开影山，抹了一把脸上的水。  
后补向导微微一笑，及川彻的最后一句话是对他说的：  
“他要点豚骨拉面。”

由于没有找到尸体，再加上保密条例，及川彻没有得到一个正式的葬礼，甚至还要再等上十个月才能被宣布死亡。后来影山又去找了一次岩泉。岩泉给了他一个在保密范围内能允许的最清楚的答案。  
“对方整体水平很高，但这不是问题，我们也不差，而且对方向导绝对没有及川彻优秀。但是……”岩泉捏住了拳头，“他们有一个非常厉害的哨兵。速度、力量甚至敏捷性都是顶级的，青叶城西……不，也许我们整座塔都没有能和他正面对抗的哨兵。”  
岩泉略过了具体过程，“后来他，混蛋川，叫我们拖住那个哨兵，他要去偷袭对方的向导。我不知道他怎么做的但是他成功了，对面那群哨兵失控了。”他长长地停顿了下来，眼睛望着最远的远方，“最后我看到那个哨兵站了起来朝他那个方向走去，我不知道那个人是怎么能够扛住的——但是接着，我和及川的链接就断了，再然后我就闻见了他的血味。”  
两个月后影山飞雄放弃了继续升学，进入了乌野。

靠……好痛。  
那个人是怪物吗？还是小强？怎么打都不死。  
及川彻恶狠狠地在心里想着。他试着动动精神力，没有任何反应，果然是被打了阻碍剂。他没试着挪动身体，他还记得昏迷前的最后一幕，那个哨兵正对着他胸口开了一枪。  
结果居然没死吗？还以为要光荣了呢……  
及川彻模模糊糊地想着。  
“醒了吗？干脆再打一针麻醉剂好了？”有人戏虐地讲。  
及川彻刷地一下睁开眼睛。  
站在他面前的是一个长得像小丑一样的哨兵，吊儿郎当地眯着眼睛笑。及川彻磨了磨牙，他还记得对方变态般的防守能力。  
“怎么？感激我们主将给你留了条命？那回去之后要不要用全部从实招来当作谢礼呢？还想活下去吧？”红头发的神情暗了下来，“袭击我们向导的回礼我们还没给呢，这一枪大概只能算最轻微的附带伤害吧？”  
“你们向导太弱了。”及川彻用力拉起自己的嘴角，结果声音出来哑得自己都吓了一跳。  
“你倒不担心还有其他人被我们抓了呢？”对方危险地俯下身，皮笑肉不笑的一张苍白的脸悬停在及川彻的正上方。  
及川彻冷笑一声：“不可能。”这群哨兵在被突然切断与向导的链接之后又被他用精神攻击轰炸了一遍，他们能有力气爬起来给他一枪就已经够让人惊讶了，怎么可能抓得到小岩他们，没被小岩他们抓住就不错了。  
红发哨兵抿着嘴，表情明显有点撑不住了。但是他并没有像及川期待的那样多透露一些信息，很谨慎。  
其实及川彻认得他们的队徽。邻国最强的队伍，徽章上是一只白色的鹰，老派而坚实。白鸟泽这次来甚至没有换装，就这么穿着自己的制服踏上了争议性土地。但是他不知道什么时候白鸟泽出了一个这么厉害的哨兵，说他是S级也只是因为最高也只有S级。  
忽然有人从帐篷外走了进来。  
“来换班了吗，若利？”红发哨兵轻快地打了个招呼。  
“嗯。”来人安静地把影子落在及川彻的眼睛里。  
是那个绝对天才的哨兵。  
“没必要，我很高兴能安安静静地和这个不知来路的向导呆上一会呢。”  
“去休息一会，天童，你的情况也不太稳定。”对方的目光笔直地朝向及川彻，“你醒了，很好，我有个问题要问你。”  
“及川彻，12217423。”及川快速地吐出一串数字，这是他能说的全部。  
对方看着他，表情平静：“我叫牛岛若利。”  
“哦，你好啊，小牛若，下次一定会把你们连人带动物全部都通通打倒。”及川憋住了一口气。他很不甘心。凭什么他每次都要被所谓的天才碾压。  
“不可能的。”对方平静地说出了已知事实， “我还以为你会一直昏迷。”  
及川彻咬牙，“可能只有你们的向导才这么弱吧？现在两个都没能醒来吧？”  
他挨了一枪还能这么有活力，唯一的理由就是对方刻意避开了要害，问题是，他不明白对方为什么要这么做。  
哨兵站在行军床前面——他们居然还给他腾了一张床位，真是受宠若惊——表情里没有任何硝烟的痕迹，有一瞬间看上去竟然纯净得不可思议。  
“你为什么没有杀我们的向导？”他问，“及川彻，你为什么没有杀了他们？”  
好久没有人这样认真地叫他名字了。  
及川愣了一下，随即撇了撇嘴，“因为不需要啊，你们向导一个比一个弱，光是打晕就够了，哪里还需要费事。”  
那个哨兵依旧注视着他，目光让人觉得烦躁。  
“我们的向导都是非常优秀的向导。”对方陈述。  
“那你为什么又放过我？手歪了没对准还是眼睛不好？难不成是对着及川大人的美貌动心了心软了不忍心痛下杀手了？”及川抢在对方继续说话前炮语连珠地嚷了下去，要不是实在没有力气，他还想做一个鬼脸。  
哨兵慢慢地皱起眉，露出了见面以来第一个表情。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
及川彻估摸着他们还没出边境，或者起码还在边境线上，这群人没有马上撤离，也没有马上对他进行审讯，在这里停留了最少有两天了。  
虽然给他打了大量的麻醉剂和阻碍剂，但及川还是能猜到一点原因的。牛岛说他没有杀了那两个向导，其实不准确，他对那两个向导下死手了，只不过是精神上的，要是对方弱一点，说不定直接被他废了的可能性都有。他通过打击向导，直接伤害到了与之链接的哨兵们。  
这样想，好像青叶城西是赢得轻轻松松的那一边，但其实不是的。连向导都被从后方逼出直接上前短兵相接，其实青叶城西是捡回一条命的那个。  
帐篷里人影晃动了一下。  
及川彻睁开眼睛，随机扯开一个笑：“是小牛若呀，怎么样，来聊天吧？”他勾着嘴角，摆出心情很好的样子。  
牛岛抓着一个针筒进来，没有理会他的挑衅。  
“这么频繁给我打阻碍剂？你们有这么害怕及川大人吗？”及川彻瞥了一眼对方手上拿着的东西，兴致缺缺。一般的阻碍剂十二小时失效，他对阻碍剂不敏感，差不多一半时间就开始恢复了，原本想着抓住时机刺探一番军情，可谁知道对方谨慎得很，每隔三四个小时就要给他来一针，也不知道白鸟泽外出怎么会带那么多阻碍剂的。  
“不害怕，但是为了保险起见，阻碍剂对一些A+的向导效果不明显。”哨兵平静而认真地回答。  
他手上动作没停着，利落地拉过及川的袖子给了他一针。  
及川彻忍着不喊痛，原本他可是连验个血都要哭一场的人。他看了一眼自己的手臂，上面跟吸毒了一样扎着好几个孔，有的还淤青了。想着待会儿说不定还要挨一针麻醉剂，他心里就来气。  
“麻醉剂呢？没有滞留针就算了你们不能混着麻醉剂一起打吗？”他恶狠狠地抱怨着，假装不知道自己现在浑身无力的事实——牛岛那一枪精准地打在肩膀上，往上偏一分伤筋动骨，往下偏一分没有活路，他现在没力气也只不过是因为麻醉剂的效应而已。  
哨兵原本握着他的手臂正要放下，听了这个话忽然顿了一顿。  
“你是个很厉害的向导。”牛岛忽然说，他看着及川彻，“我没见过有人可以同时把白布和濑见放倒的。”  
“所以不回去开检讨会吗？”及川彻恶劣地说。  
对方又不再说话了。牛岛伸手扯了一张小马扎过来，正对着及川彻坐下。  
“……你干嘛？”及川彻被他盯得汗毛倒竖。  
“看守。”哨兵简略地回答。  
及川彻咬牙，“像以前一样站在外面不行吗？”  
“不行，今天没有打麻醉剂。”牛岛一板一眼地回答。  
及川彻气得两眼一闭。  
他闭上眼睛的瞬间，忽然意识到有点不对。  
向导阻碍剂这种边边角角的东西白鸟泽都能一天给他来一打，没道理更常用的麻醉剂不舍得往他身上砸。他现在虽然挨了一枪，但是伤在肩膀上，又不是没长腿，按理来说麻醉剂的重要性完全不应该低于阻碍剂。  
除非有别的更重要的地方需要用到麻醉剂。  
比如说控制濒临崩溃的哨兵。如果白鸟泽的向导还没醒，或者是醒来还没恢复机能的话，那这群突然链接破裂的哨兵，他们的精神状态就很值得怀疑了。  
如果是因为这个，那么在这里滞留的原因也很通顺了。  
及川彻又睁开了眼睛。他转过头，带着一点微笑，看着表情平静的哨兵。  
“小牛若是首席哨兵吧？我的精神动物是麻雀，你的是什么？认识这么久了还不放出来打个招呼，你们是规定了不让它们出来吗？”他放柔了声音一连串说了下去，几乎就有些细声细气的味道，像个小女孩。  
对方把目光移到他的脸上，那视线有些沉，但是没有开口讲话。于是及川彻又说了起来：“有些地方不让放精神动物出来，因为万一被攻击到了对本体也会很麻烦吧，特别是遇到天敌之类的，小牛若也是这样吗？”  
他勾起嘴角。  
其实他是想知道牛岛的精神稳定程度足不足以让他把精神动物放出来，要是连他都不能好好地放出精神动物，那么及川彻下一步想的就是怎么逃跑了。  
哨兵沉沉的目光注视着他。这不是那种有着粘腻含义的沉，也不是有任何东西需要人接住的沉，就是普通的，重量意义上的沉。及川彻忽然有一瞬间的茫然，他看不懂对方眼神里的含义。  
牛岛突然伸出手遮在及川的脸上。  
猝不及防地，及川彻呆住了。他的睫毛扫过对方的掌心。哨兵的指根压着他的嘴唇，他不得不从对方的指缝间呼吸。  
“闭嘴，别再说话了，不用想方法套信息，你不可能逃走的。”哨兵在他的枕头边上低声说。  
“不可以试试吗？”及川彻哼了一下。  
“没意义。”牛岛收拢了手指，盖在及川彻的眼睛上，“你还是好好休息吧，等回去了，你要应付的还有很多。”  
他的手掌下面，向导的呼吸一顿。牛岛原本以为对方还要再零零碎碎地说点什么，但是很快地，均匀的呼吸声就响了起来。他特意听了一下及川彻的心跳，向导确实是睡熟了。  
牛岛站起来往外面走。五色等在外面，见他出来，快速地敬了一个礼。  
“都准备好了。我们都打好了麻醉剂，基本可以确定回去之前不失控。”五色严肃地报告。  
“好，那就马上走。濑见能走吗？”牛岛问。  
“基本没问题。”五色顿了顿，“前辈，还有两支麻醉剂剩下。”  
“我不需要，留着。”牛岛拒绝了，像他这种程度的哨兵，万一真的要失控，麻醉剂的意义不大。  
“那里面这个向导呢？”五色扫了一眼帐篷，面色不佳。  
“带上。”牛岛往前走。  
“牛岛前辈，你当初为什么不直接……”五色顿了顿，又低下头不甘心地嘟囔了一句，“虽然情报也很重要。”  
“不，我没有想到那么多。只是因为他没有杀了白布和濑见，所以我才放他一马。”牛岛平淡地说。  
“什么？”五色惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
牛岛回过头看了他一眼，“因为如果换了我，我不会让他们活着，我觉得换了谁都不可能。”


	4. Chapter 4

啾啾  
麻雀唧唧歪歪。  
“喂，别闹……”及川挥了挥手，想要把自己烦人的精神动物给赶走。但是他的手挥了个空。  
下一瞬间，他忽然惊醒了。  
一股极度危险的直觉从尾椎上升起，冰雨般刺向他的精神世界。及川下意识地想要防御，却没料到手脚都动不了。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，环顾四周。不知道什么时候他们移动了，及川一点没有察觉，不过明显还没有离开国境线上那一片繁茂的森林，此时他正被人捆住双手双脚正面朝下丢在地上，枯枝落叶和泥土在他的鼻尖窜来窜去。  
树上鸟儿相互应和。  
眼睛看到的风景如此宁静，但是精神里的世界却燃烧着火焰。尽管没看见任何一个人，及川却嗅得出空气里的恐慌与压力。哨兵的情绪对于及川来说太明显了。空无一人的森林里，哨兵们精神紧绷，全神贯注，他们的惊恐无措，他们的痛苦和他们身上稳定的镇定与冷静交织在一起，组合成一片听不见的情感洪流，在及川的精神世界里轰隆隆作响。  
麻雀安静地落在他的头发里，机警地盯着远方。  
远方有一场被压缩的风暴，漆黑的精神洪流寂静无声地旋转着，强悍的精神风暴刮砍着众人的理智，它还没有失控，但是所有人都知道离暴雨降临已经不远了。  
在这浓厚的乌云之下，向导的悲伤与无措气若游丝地飘荡着，尝试疏导的精神触须一次又一次地被无声的大风吹散。他已经不能再为这位哨兵做什么了。  
及川挣扎着翻了个身，脸上的神情很凝重：有哨兵要失控了。或者说，他垂下眼帘，仔细感受着空气里传来的精神震动，牛岛若利要失控了。  
这里离边境城市还有一段距离，这群人没有办法及时得到帮助，大概任何一座城市也不会期待一个即将失控的哨兵。白鸟泽的向导就算此刻已经完全恢复，也没有办法对他进行疏导了。这种程度的失控绝对不是及川一次攻击能做到的，它是每一次疏导残留下来的东西慢慢堆积在一起，最后因为与向导之间的链接突然断裂而导致的。  
难怪之前不管怎么样都要给及川打阻碍剂，如果及川能早一点发现，绝对已经朝这个不稳定的炸药包开枪了。  
他悄无声息地活动了一下精神，麻雀在头顶抖了抖翅膀，阻碍剂还在影响着他的神经，他还没有办法攻击，但是，该怎么利用这个机会呢，他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“还有一个向导！”  
忽然间精神世界里炸出一个讯息。在及川能够明白过来前，一阵飓风就朝他撞了过来，几秒钟的天旋地转之后，他被人狠狠地掼在了树上，冰凉的枪口直直地顶着脑门。  
“疏导他。”红色头发的哨兵冰冷冷地命令着。  
及川咧嘴一笑。  
对方把反手用枪托砸在他肩膀上的伤口上，用力按了按。哨兵也笑了，带着血的味道。  
“疏导他，拜托。”哨兵轻柔地说。  
及川勉强维持住脸上的笑容。他闭了一下眼睛，猛地朝枪口撞了过去，他的动作太用力了，即使是哨兵也猝不及防，枪管直接插进了伤口里。  
剧烈疼痛让他清醒。  
“绝不。”及川平静地说。  
哨兵后退一步，冷漠地把枪管从及川的伤口里拔出来，嫌恶地扔在地上。他面无表情地打量了及川一会儿，神情里有一些极其让人不安的因素。他掉头走进背后的树丛里。  
过了片刻，森林里忽然响起孩子们的尖叫声。  
哨兵拎着两个孩子回来了。两个小孩看上去不过七八岁，两个小女孩，一个穿着碎花裙子，一个穿着水晶拖鞋。哨兵抓着小孩的头发，就像拎着两只猪猡，小孩在半空中疯狂挣扎着，片刻间哭得嗓子都哑了，不顾一切地尖叫着。  
“你干什么！”及川想扑过去，忘记自己手脚被绑着，一头栽进腐烂的枯枝落叶里。  
哨兵一脚把他踹得翻过来，从上至下地俯视他。两个小女孩在他的头顶上尖叫哭号。  
“看来你果然还是有点良心的，不忍心看别人死掉吧？我也不会让我们的主将死掉的。”哨兵冰冷的语气里没有一丝动摇，他举起手里的枪，晃了晃。在脸皮上慢慢地撑开一个笑容。  
及川一句话也说不出来。  
突然一个东西砸到了及川的胸口，是一只水晶拖鞋。  
谁知道这两个小孩是怎么来的，是住在这附近的吗？是溜到这里来玩的吗？甚至是离家出走的吗？及川根本不认识这两个孩子，甚至她们都有可能不是这个国家的人，这里离国境线那么近。  
但关键是，这是两个孩子。  
狂怒在及川的精神世界里剧烈翻卷，眼前泛黑。哨兵冷漠地抬脚踩在他的脖子上。  
及川在哨兵面前什么都不是。  
“我知道你很厉害，所以拜托了，救救我们主将吧。”红发的哨兵语调轻柔。他打开了保险，缓慢地把枪口对准小孩的头颅。那枪管上还浸着及川的血。  
“够了！”  
天童忽然被人从背后打了一巴掌。他手里的两个孩子摔在及川的腿上，她们哭得都哭不出来了。  
“天童，够了。”  
牛岛抓住天童的肩膀，轻轻地晃了一下。  
“你觉得我会看你死吗？”天童冷笑了一下，极迅速地调转枪口，朝地上开了一枪。  
牛岛比他的动作更快，他猛地拉过天童的手腕，那一枪从及川彻的脑袋边蹭了过去，刚刚一瞬间，及川伸展身体，下意识地盖在两个小孩上面。  
“我还没失控，也还没死。”牛岛平静地说，精神状态差到这个程度，他的声音居然还是强有力的。  
“所以呢，你撑得回去吗？撑得回去被人救而不是被人一枪打死吗？”天童冷笑。  
牛岛沉默了一下，“省点子弹。”  
“给你吗？”天童讥讽地说。  
“是。”牛岛点了点头。他抬起天童的手腕，天童还抓着枪，他让枪口抵在自己的胸口上，“万一我失控了，瞄准点。”枪口上，及川的血沾在他的胸膛上。  
天童不说话了，他的脸上表情森冷。  
“我只想成为能够保护所有人的哨兵。”牛岛退后一步，放开天童，然后他蹲了下来平视着两个已经不会说话的小姑娘。  
小姑娘们缩在及川彻不是羽翼的羽翼下，瑟瑟发抖。  
牛岛伸手轻轻碰了碰小孩的脸，不熟练地用手指擦掉她们脸上的泪水。他没说话，笨拙地帮小姑娘整理头发，轻手轻脚的，他大概从来没有扎过辫子。  
牛岛把两个小孩扶起来，接着，他伸手把及川彻托了起来，让他靠在树干上，然后抬手帮他也理了理头发。  
及川彻看着他。为什么他还能这么镇定，为什么这个即将失控的哨兵还能这么镇定。  
小孩呆若木鸡地靠在他的怀里，一左一右，牛岛用手托着小女孩通红的脸。  
“对不起。”他认真地说。  
“白布，你和大平一起送她们回去吧，快要落日了。”牛岛抱着孩子们站了起来。  
树林里面走出了两个人，其中有一个就是白鸟泽的主役向导，他看上去很疲惫。  
“……牛岛前辈，你让我留下来吧。”白布抹了一把脸。  
“不必了，要是有用早就有用了。”牛岛坦诚地说。  
“那你让濑见再试试！”白布忍不住喊了出来。  
大平拉住了他，“行了，先送小孩们回去。”  
濑见和牛岛的契合率一直不高，这也是他不是主役的原因。  
“从这里走顶多再走一个小时就到边境了。应急人员也在赶来的路上。”大平从牛岛的手上接过小孩，“若利，撑住。”  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，“其他人先走，天童留一下。”  
红头发的哨兵冷着脸站在一旁。  
牛岛朝及川走过去，重新在他面前蹲下来，看着他。  
“你干嘛……”及川声音还是哑的。  
“阻碍剂的效果快消失了是不是？”牛岛抽出匕首，利落地把捆住及川手脚的塑料绳给割断了，他伸手把及川搀起来。  
“你很急着想死吗？”及川不耐烦地问。他急着想摆脱牛岛的搀扶，反而没站稳，跌跌撞撞。  
牛岛看着他，没有说话。  
及川彻愣了一愣。这个哨兵的眼睛……就像动物一样，凶猛、强悍，但是——很干净。  
过了一会儿，他才反应过来牛岛是在等其他人走远。  
哨兵的听觉里，周围已经空无一人了。牛岛转过脸来看了一眼天童，红头发的哨兵连呼吸里都是想杀人的冰碴子。他又转过来看了一眼及川。  
“我撑不到回去了。”牛岛平淡地说。  
他的身后，落日开始了。


	5. Chapter 5

阳光由绿转红。凉风起来了。  
“那怎么着，你现在是想交待遗言吗？”天童阴森森地说。  
牛岛摇了一下头，“我还不想死。”  
“那事情不就好办了吗？”天童挑了一下嘴角，他拉了一下枪栓，目光锁住及川。  
及川一激灵，还没等他有所动作，牛岛却忽然往旁边走了一步，把他挡在身后。  
“啧。”天童极为不爽地哼了一下，“你到底还想不想死？”他火大了。  
“不想。”牛岛干脆地回答，“所以，”他转身，把自己的手枪解下来塞到及川的手里，“待会尽量瞄准我的四肢。”  
“你疯了吗？”天童瞪圆了眼睛。  
“我失控之后是不可能给你伤害我的机会的。”牛岛说着话，抬起手来按在额头上，及川看不见他的表情，“但是及川彻，你是向导，你应该可以。”  
“喂什么叫做我应该可以……”  
“别废话了，你废话真的很多。”牛岛朝及川倾斜过去，影子黑重重地压在及川彻的身上。  
及川扯了一下嘴角，他抬起枪口晃了一下，然后抵住牛岛的胸口，挑衅地说，“我会直接打在这里。”他开了保险。  
“随便你，我的底线是不能伤到别人，其次我希望能不要死。”牛岛低下头看着他。  
“行啊，没问题。”及川轻笑。笑完了，他往下看，忽然看到牛岛的胸口上有一团血渍，枪口正压在那团深红色上。他愣了好几秒，才明白过来那是他自己的血。  
牛岛点了点头，转过身，严肃地说：“好，那作战计划就是这样，我失控之后，天童确保及川彻能够足够接近我，及川彻确保我没有能力造成破坏，最坏的情况下……”  
“最坏的情况是你死了，我直接一枪崩了那个小白脸然后拖着你的尸体回去吗？”天童双手环胸。  
“最坏的情况是如果你们两个都失败了，那么就要通知塔，及时建立包围圈，这里离边境城市很近了。”牛岛平静地说。  
天童看了他几秒，突然转过身。  
牛岛沉默了一下，说：“抱歉。”  
“就算要杀，到时候也会是我开枪。”天童猛地转过身来盯着牛岛，声音冷酷。  
牛岛没说话，他低下头，把身上的武装带解下来，交到及川彻的手里，还有他挂在腰上的匕首。及川接了过来，脸上没什么表情。  
他发现那风暴越来越大了。  
“我可以杀了你之后逃走，或者随时逃走，你们自顾不暇了。”及川冷淡地说，“那边红头发的别觉得自己是哨兵了不起，你主将失控的第一秒你就是目标，想着别死才对。”  
他抬起头看着牛岛，期待对方阴沉的脸色，却突然看见他往后退了一步，接着又一步。他转身往树林深处跑了几步，动作忽然又慢了下来，森林落日里鲜红的光斑斑驳驳，阴影暧昧不清。  
“……往后退……”及川彻从牙缝中挤出这三个字。  
“……”  
“往后退！他要失控了！”及川彻猛地转过身，试图拉着天童往后跑。  
天童甩开了他，静默地立在原地。  
“你发什么……”  
及川彻的怒吼没能吼完，精神世界里，雷雨降临了。  
夏末傍晚的雷雨，乌云已经阴沉沉地压了半日，堆积在天顶上，所有人都在等着，雨轰然落下的那一刻没有惊雷，汪洋的水蔓延成灾，满溢城市的每一个角落。到处都是水汽，密不透风，不容喘息，迅速地、安静地，把整座城市淹没。  
及川彻从没有见过这样无声而猛烈的雷雨。  
难怪白鸟泽的向导这样绝望。他扯了一下嘴角。没有人能来救他了，应急人员看到这场面直接就会开枪，哪有一座城市能从雷雨中幸免于难呢？  
风雨中，他看见天童面无表情地举起了枪。  
“喂！”及川着急了，冲上去按住他，“你不能开枪，你开枪只能激怒他！”  
红头发的哨兵转过头来看了他一眼，眼睛里凉得什么都没有。一瞬间，及川明白了他要做什么。  
是想让他活着伤害一座城市，还是想让他安安静静地死在森林里，夕阳中。  
及川彻手里的枪落在了土壤上。  
他说他不想伤害别人。但是他也不想死。  
及川彻一头撞进倾盆大雨中，水四面八方包裹他，取代空气，让他窒息。

他往下潜，忽然间钻出了水面。  
“……什么啊？”  
及川坐在水田里气喘吁吁。  
“这是什么啊！”  
牛岛的精神世界里有一方农田，一栋小房子，还有远处连绵的青山。等待插秧的水稻苗静静地躺在田边上，一派祥和的田园风光。  
他的小麻雀飞过来快乐地落在土路上，啄野草吃。  
这哪里像是个失控哨兵的精神世界。  
及川彻闭了闭眼睛，他四处观察了一下，想找找不对劲的地方。按理来说他根本没可能这么轻易地就进入牛岛的精神世界，如果这么简单就能被他入侵了，那前面他还和白鸟泽打什么打，直接把人放倒就回家了。而且，这个世界平静得太奇怪了，就好像是真的这么平静而已。  
“难不成……你要我给你插秧？”  
及川挠了挠头。对不同哨兵进行疏导有不同的表现，总而言之就是把他们的精神世界维护在稳定运行的状态，所以知道哨兵平时的精神世界很重要，但他是第一次来这里，完全不明白该怎么做。  
他皱了一下鼻子，试探性地捡起一根秧苗，插进田里。  
青翠的秧苗迅速枯黄。  
啊，居然找到了。  
及川彻从泥里站起来，又扒出一根秧苗插进去。  
秧苗还是一瞬间就枯萎了。  
“行，不就是种田吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我也是有理论知识的。”  
和实际“插秧”这个动作没有关系，及川能够察觉到泥土之中微妙的精神力量，每次用手指拨开泥土，水面下就会传来极其细微的震荡，调音师能够分辨最细微的音符，而及川能够认出这个。  
天空里白日高挂。  
他气喘吁吁地回头一看，前面种下的秧苗，十中有一二存活了下来，但是还不够。  
水田就这么一方，但是是永无止境的，小屋的影子永远不会笼罩在及川头顶。  
“你不想死的话，那就别死。”  
及川弯着腰，恶狠狠地往水面插进下一根秧苗。  
“那就别死。”  
再下一根。  
“别死。”  
下一根。  
“我才不在乎你死不死。”  
清凉的泥土包围着他，地里的涟漪缓慢扩散出来，带着水面一起。  
他累得往后一仰，砸进田里，任由水覆盖他。他憋着气，吐出几个泡泡。  
忽然间他看到了一双蹄子。  
及川迅速坐了起来，和一头水牛四目相对。  
水牛安静地伫立在水田里，有一双很平静的眼睛和一对骄傲的角。它是一只健壮美丽的动物。及川的麻雀飞了过来，扑扇着翅膀，降落在水牛的头顶上。  
及川噗嗤一笑。  
水牛沉默不语地注视着他，及川彻看了它半晌，重新捞起一根秧苗插下去。秧苗笔直站立，颜色碧绿。水田里还有还有一大半都是空荡荡的。但是及川彻插下秧苗的地方，已经有了一条青翠的直线了。  
“好，下一个——”  
及川彻拉长声音。  
日头高高挂在天上，几抹薄云升了起来。  
及川从原本弯腰站着的姿势变成了坐着，弯着腰太累了。尽管浸泡在冰凉的水里，他还是出了一头热汗，秧苗像永远也插不完。水牛从来没有变过姿势，也没有叫过，这个世界静止了，一成不变。  
如果这就是牛岛的精神世界，那么及川还真的得为白鸟泽的向导们掬一把同情泪。这个世界太完整了，运行的规则极其明确，没有改变的可能，它也太过强大，所有向导面对它也只有顺从的份。在这里，不是向导引领哨兵，而是哨兵要求向导服务。  
及川又拽过一根秧苗插进田里。  
“哞¬——”  
忽然，水牛叫了一声。  
及川回过头，在他没注意到的地方，水田已经变绿了，一整片青翠的秧苗在水面上起舞，清清爽爽的一片生机。水牛就站在新生的秧苗中央，平静地看着及川。  
“……终于……”  
他跌坐在水里。  
水牛迈步，朝他走来。  
及川惊呆了。  
水田里有什么东西，轻轻蹭过他的手指。他低头一看，是一群鲤鱼，鱼尾划出一片片涟漪。蝈蝈趴在秧苗上奏鸣，青蛙打鼓，鸟儿起舞。  
这个世界活了。  
水牛走过来，靠着他卧下。它有一双动物的眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

及川艰难地睁开眼睛，他觉得好累，全身都没力气，精神力好像也被透支了一样，根本没有动静。  
难道这就是普通人自不量力试图疏导S级哨兵的后果吗？他模模糊糊地想。  
“哟，醒了？“  
他居然又看到了那个该死的红头发小丑。  
哨兵咧着一个奇奇怪怪的笑容，抬起手掌，“心脏骤停引发多器官衰竭，再晚五分钟进抢救室，你就嗝屁了。“他的笑容扩大了。  
“……“及川试图听清他的每一个字。  
“你要感激五色，他帮你按了半小时胸外按压，差点没累瘫痪掉。“天童摊了摊手。  
“关……我屁事……“及川挤出这一句话，累得不行。他转了下头，不想再看到这个烦人精。  
天童的表情收敛了。  
“若利一直在这，刚刚才走。“  
他管牛岛若利在哪里。他好累。  
及川重新闭上眼睛，精神世界里，有一抹光忽然闪了一下，沉甸甸地牵在那里。

牛岛沉默地睁开眼睛。白布坐在他身边，表情沉重。  
“可以确定你和那个向导已经绑定了。“队医取下眼镜擦了擦。  
“为什么？”白布抿了抿嘴唇，“是因为我太弱了吗？”  
“是对方和牛岛之间的链接太强，把你挤出去了。”队医说。  
“怎么可能？那个向导和牛岛前辈就链接了一次！”白布猛地站了起来。  
队医看了一眼毫无表情的牛岛，说：“所以，我的建议是等他醒来之后，牛岛，你们测试一下契合率，我想应该很高。”  
“没有那个必要。”牛岛摇了摇头。  
“的确。”  
一直保持沉默的鹫匠监督开口，眼神锐利，“那个向导，身份确定了吗？”  
“还没有。”牛岛说。  
“嗯。” 鹫匠监督转向白布，“你准备一下，给牛岛切断链接。”  
“可是他们已经链接上了。”白布惊讶地说。  
“所以才要切断。” 鹫匠监督表情冰凉。  
白布转头去看牛岛，对方的表情没有什么变化。他着急了。  
“但是那个向导跟牛岛前辈已经链接上了，不再看一看……”  
鹫匠监督打断了他，“虽然有人能够跟牛岛契合这很好，但是我无法容忍我们最强的哨兵跟一个来路不明的向导直接链接上。宁愿趁现在刚建立链接的时候切断，否则，”他看了一眼牛岛，“太危险了。”  
“我同意。我也并不需要一个命定向导在我身边才能发挥作用，白布，你就可以了。”牛岛平铺直叙，表情没有一丝变化。  
白布抿了一下嘴唇，“可能会有点难受，但是请牛岛前辈完全放松，接纳我。”  
“放心，你的我很熟悉。”牛岛平静地闭上了眼睛。  
十几分钟后，白布喘着气退了出来。  
“切断了。”他报告，表情却有一丝犹豫，“但是还有一点……残余。”  
“再清理一次，不要留下后患。” 鹫匠监督皱眉。  
“不是的，监督，能切断的我都已经切断了，不会影响到牛岛前辈的。”白布的表情复杂地挤在一起。  
“那你说的残余是什么？“鹫匠监督问。  
“……涟漪。“  
他们两个人顿了一下，把头转向牛岛。  
“是一点涟漪。“牛岛肯定地说。  
“我没有办法切断，我尝试的时候它反而会缠绕上来，但是那一点链接是没有办法传递信息的，没有办法影响到牛岛前辈的精神世界。“白布摇了摇头。  
队医接口了，“那是残余的链接，我们私下里叫藕丝，就是藕断丝连的意思，一般来说这会发生在多年的链接之上，很多退役的哨兵在切断与向导的链接的时候会发生这种情况。不用担心，这个一般没有危害，过一段时间就自己断掉了。”  
牛岛低着头，没有说话。  
“好，今天你们两都先休息一下。” 鹫匠监督站起来准备离开，“那个向导还没醒吗？”  
“我走的时候还没有。”牛岛回答，他的眼睛里忽然泛起了什么东西，这是从未有过的，好像是一点涟漪。  
“嗯，醒了之后就走正常程序问话吧，耽误了好几天了，这次任务肯定是失败了。” 鹫匠监督点了一下头，没有什么生气的意思。  
“嗯。”  
鹫匠监督回头看了他一眼，“给你点时间，你去问问那个向导。”他没有把话说全，但是意思很明确。  
“是。”牛岛平静地说。

这一次是被吓醒的。手挥空了，脚踩空了，翻个身要摸什么东西却摸空了。也不知道究竟是什么东西，之前明明还在那里，沉甸甸的，突然一下就没了。似乎也没有多重要，但是就是让人有点……惦念。  
及川睁开眼睛，房间里暗沉沉的，很安静。他试着动了一下手臂。  
手臂忽然被人按住了。那人没有声音，不凉也不热的手掌，力度不轻也不重地按在他的肘弯上，他刚刚好觉得沉。  
“喂……你压着我干嘛，”及川疲倦地说，“小牛若。”  
“别动，你的手上有滞留针，正在输液。”牛岛回答。  
“我以为你睡着了。”过了一会儿，牛岛又解释。  
及川在黑暗中分辨了一会儿，才看清牛岛的脸。他总是那样平静的，那样坦然直白，没有任何东西可以撼动的单纯的强大。  
“你们把链接切断了？好可惜，还没找你麻烦。”及川迅速地明白发生了什么事情，扯开嘴角厌厌一笑。  
牛岛沉默地看着他，没有说话。  
“你精神世界还挺特殊的，居然还有别的小动物，我以为哨兵的包容性都不会这么强。”及川彻随口一说。  
对方还是没说话，空气里却泛起了一圈又一圈，极其微小的涟漪。  
及川也沉默了。  
他没兴趣跟对方刻意找话说。其实链接切断的地方还是有些疼的。或许不是疼，他当时直接跟岩泉他们断掉链接那才是疼，而现在这个，现在这个就像是不小心伤到了膝盖的韧带，看上去什么都没有，也没有淤血，也没有青紫，甚至也不怎么疼，但是就是没有办法走路。  
及川太明白对方为什么会在这里了。  
“我想喝牛奶。”及川突然说，“一定要热的，纸包装。现在就想要。”  
牛岛放在他手臂上的手指突然收紧了，及川这才发现他的手还放在那里。  
“我现在就要。”及川垂下眼帘，冷淡地说。  
“好。”牛岛站了起来，松开了及川彻的手臂。  
现在应该是晚上，及川彻不知道他身在哪里，是在某一个医院吗？还是在某一处塔属的秘密基地。这里会有自动贩卖机吗？还是得走很远去一家便利店？这些他都不知道。  
他能感觉到他的精神世界里不再完整无缺了，那里面出现了一点……很奇怪的东西。就只有一点点，比蛛丝还细，但就是这一点点东西，让他整个完美运转的太阳系出问题了。  
牛岛回来得不算慢，他把一盒热牛奶放在及川的床头柜上。  
及川注视着天花板。  
“不用谢。”他平淡地说，“这个就够了，你不欠我了。”  
牛岛没有说话，安静地拉开椅子重新坐了下来。  
涟漪微波摇晃着太阳系，摇晃着每一颗星星。星球在既定轨道上运行。  
“我的精神世界里原本没有鲤鱼，没有虫子，也没有鸟。”牛岛忽然说。  
及川克制住自己转头看他的冲动，大概他也没力气转。  
“所以，及川……”牛岛的声音很安静。  
及川把眼睛闭上了。  
“你要好好休息，我会跟鹫匠监督讲你需要几天时间来考虑考虑。”  
星球也发出一声叹息。  
及川彻重新睁开眼睛，这回轮到他看着对方，“牛奶你给我买了，我接受了。”他没有笑，“牛岛若利，我们两不相欠。”  
“好。”牛岛点了点头。


	7. Chapter 7

“这边走。”五色拉开了玻璃门。  
后面的人走路有点没看路，差点直接撞到门上，炸毛猫一样跳起来。  
“你干嘛？”宫侑瞪着他。  
“明明是你自己不看路。”宫治捧着手机，漠不关心地绕过他。  
“谁叫他们自己不行，非要叫我们这么大老远过来。”宫侑从上往下打量了一下五色，偏着头，纯粹疑惑，“你们白鸟泽有那么差吗？审个人都审不出来？”  
五色被哽了一下，不好说是也不好说不是，只能硬邦邦地讲：“请这边走。”  
刑讯那一套对哨兵向导一向效果不好，把人逼急了直接打碎精神世界留一具躯壳，什么信息都拿不到。审讯一般是向导的活，但这次的问题就在于，及川彻他自己本身是一个防卫性极佳的向导。濑见耗了两天，屁话都没问出来，反而被他气得上火。  
“那个向导什么水平？”宫治好奇地问了一句，他也觉得就白鸟泽的实力，不太可能什么东西都问不出来。  
五色瞥了他一眼，神色有些僵硬，“他……挺厉害的。”  
“叫你们‘主炮’直接打爆他咯。”宫侑漫不经心地讲。  
闻言，五色的神情更复杂了，“之前牛岛前辈失控的时候，就是他把人拉回来的。”  
宫侑脚步一顿，脸上浮起一个笑，“第一次嘛……那看来你们‘主炮’和这个向导的契合率应该挺高的，舍得我来问话吗？”他的笑意从脸上沉了下去，“毕竟我问了之后，对方还能不能再是向导都成问题。”  
宫兄弟在审讯这方面是有名的“恶魔双子”。  
五色眨了一下眼睛，没回答。  
“那牛岛队长呢？他也会在吗？”宫治看出了五色的不快，体贴地抛了一句话头出来。  
“不知道，他这几天好像都泡在资料库里，审讯不是他负责的。”五色摇了摇头。  
作为白鸟泽的一员，五色当然认同牛岛的处理方式，可是如果仅仅是作为一位哨兵，那么牛岛对那位救他一命的向导不可谓是不冷酷了。  
宫兄弟互相对视了一眼，意味深长。  
濑见已经提早离场了，给宫侑腾出空间，他写下的记录留在桌子上，宫侑随手拿起来瞥了一眼，又满不在乎地放下。  
宫治倒是拿起来很认真地看了起来。  
“你看有什么用？”宫侑吐槽他。  
“为了给你擦屁股啊。”宫治淡淡地说。  
“你又不是向导。”  
“你也不是哨兵。”  
宫侑瞪着自己弟弟。  
“半天连精神世界都没有敲开，那种东西有什么好看的。”宫侑把桌子往后一推，自己靠在上面，“还不如我直接上。”他一掌拍在玻璃上。  
单向玻璃的另一侧是及川彻。  
两盏大灯照着他，他已经两天没有睡觉了。  
向导审讯从来都是一瞬间的事，两方一对上去，谁强谁弱根本容不得挣扎，濑见在他身上耗这么久，其实已经输了。一开始及川就打败过他，现在他也没能扳回一局。  
宫侑咧嘴，眼睛眯了起来。  
“感受到了吧？倒挺有趣。他什么来历，我不信是你们大山里捡来的。”宫侑拨了一下刘海，后半句是对五色说的。  
“能把牛岛拉回来的话，应该相互之间的链接也很不错，就是可惜了。”宫治脱掉外套，活动活动手脚。  
“谁说可惜的，这不是刚好。”宫侑微微一笑。  
“等一下。”  
门忽然被撞开了。  
“等一下。”牛岛气喘吁吁地站在门边。很少有看见他这样厉害地喘气的时候，绝大多数时候他都是游刃有余的。但今天他看上去好像是从很远的地方跑过来的，跑了八千里路。  
“牛岛前辈？”五色吓了一跳，表情顿时有点尴尬。之前教练私下交待过他们，虽然牛岛没有说话，但是要尽量避免他参与这件事——这叫做避嫌，他说。其实也不止是为避嫌，他们也都不想让牛岛太过参与，他只是不说，又不是真的没有心。  
牛岛在房间里扫了一圈，目光最后落在宫侑身上，“给我三分钟。让我进去和他说。”  
“你不会现在才想着招安吧？太迟了。”宫侑的脸上没有惊讶的神色，他一边脱外套，一边讲，轻描淡写。  
牛岛没有辩解，他已经回复了正常的呼吸，表情一如既往。  
“请先给我三分钟。我会跟监督解释的。”他直白地说。  
宫治看了一眼宫侑，见他没有反应，又踹了他一下。作为哨兵，他还是很能理解牛岛的。  
宫侑的目光停留在牛岛的脸上，过了片刻，他一笑，“从来没有看过白鸟泽的主将这样子过，”他顿了顿，“当然，请，毕竟我们客随主便。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”牛岛点了点头。没有对他的话做出多余的表现。  
宫侑还想再说什么，被宫治拉了一把。  
牛岛打开门走进去。  
及川彻还穿着病号服，他是直接从病床上被拉来这里的，大灯照得他面色惨白。  
“哟，小牛若。”他看见来人，咧嘴一笑，“你们这空调开这么大，不浪费吗？要绿色环保可持续啊。”  
牛岛注视着他，从上逐渐往下，然后停住了，“你没穿拖鞋。”  
及川彻动动脚趾，“大概是因为你们没提供这项服务？”他的精神状态看上去好得过分了，亮得像是在燃烧一样，穷穷无尽。  
牛岛突然半蹲下，双手扶住椅背，他的身体和及川靠得很近。及川彻的肩膀上还缠着重重的纱布，他全身带着一股消毒水的味道。牛岛盯着那处枪伤。  
“怎么？后悔当时没有一枪打死我？”及川轻笑，“现在开枪你可就是叛国了。”语调轻佻。  
而牛岛没被这一切影响，他从来不会被这些影响。  
“及川彻。”他平静地吐出一个名字。  
“干嘛？”  
“岩泉一。青叶城西。”牛岛直视前方，表情平静。  
“……所以？”及川的神色冷了下来，黑鸦鸦的一片，凝成一点针尖。  
“及川彻，岩泉一，青叶城西。”牛岛又重复了一遍，他慢慢抬起头，看向及川彻的眼睛。  
及川这次发现他好像没有表现出来的那么冷静。牛岛的眼睛里面，一直以来平静无波的石面上，被不知道哪里来的水滴一点一点刻出了涟漪。  
他笑了。  
“一开始你就报过军号，但我没注意。后来我去查了——‘祝贺初三A班及川彻、岩泉一同学，同时被塔属青叶城西高中录取’。”牛岛是笑着的，而及川不知道这有什么东西可以让他开心，“我看见了你们的照片。”  
“所以这又怎么样呢？我也早就知道你们是白鸟泽，你们想知道的信息我还是一样不会说！”及川彻恶狠狠地一个头槌，砸在牛岛脑门上。  
“可是及川——”  
牛岛的眼睛里简直像是有一整座城市都亮起灯来一样，他伸出手捏住及川彻的后颈，将他拉向自己。  
“我们那时是去围剿毒贩的。”他笑着。  
及川彻愣住了。  
牛岛的一只手扣在他的脖子上，“我们是去围剿毒贩的。”他又重复了一遍。


	8. Chapter 8

日向拉了一把影山的衣服，鬼头鬼脑的：“哎，你看，那边是不是青叶城西啊！”  
影山回头，刚好看见一家西装店里挤满了人，粗略扫一眼，果然都是青城的人。  
“他们也集体休假吗今天？”日向困惑地挠了挠头。  
他的小乌鸦却忽然来了精神，刷拉一下从招牌上飞了下来，直蹿进去朝为首的那个面门扑去。岩泉敏锐地一抬手，头都没回，精确地握住小乌鸦的爪子，然后才转过头来打量了一下，发现是他们，眉头略微一皱。  
“啊啊啊啊啊不好意思不好意思！”  
日向跳了起来，他老是控制不好自己的精神动物，此刻脸臊得通红，一个猛子扎下去鞠躬。  
“前辈好。”影山瞪了一眼日向，这才跟着行礼。  
“你们也出来买东西啊。”岩泉清了一下嗓子，声音有些含糊。他抬手把小渡鸦给放了，小黑鸟兴奋地绕着他转了两圈，终于满足地落在日向的头顶上。  
“嗯，刚好休假。”影山生疏地寒暄着。  
岩泉往外面走了两步，站在门口上下一打量，近乎冷淡地点了一下头：“哦。”他平素不是这样的人。  
影山察觉到了，抿了一下嘴唇。  
日向却无知无觉，快乐地问到：“前辈是一起出来团建的吗！真好啊！”他又露出了气哼哼的表情，控诉道，“我们都不让一起休假。”  
岩泉的神情停滞了一瞬，他低下头活动了一下脖颈，神情淡淡的：“过几周就要宣布死讯了，怕之后没时间，今天刚好有空一起出来买一下黑西装。”他省略了主语。  
影山的目光慢慢从岩泉的脸上往下挪。他发现岩泉的手里握着一条纯黑的领带。日向也安静了。  
“我还是不相信。”影山抬起头。  
岩泉像是没听到这句话一样，自顾自地起了一个话头，“你有黑领带吗？葬礼是要打黑领带的。”他低下头看了一眼手上的领带。  
“我还是不相信！”影山猛然大喊，恶狠狠地瞪着岩泉。还好日向反应快一把拦腰抱住他，要不然他怕是要冲到岩泉身上去了，“如果他只是受伤了呢！受伤影响精神状况！如果他被打了阻碍剂了呢？如果他……”  
“影山飞雄闭嘴！”日向大声地吼。他毫不犹豫地伸手堵住了影山的嘴巴。  
“你闭嘴，别说了！”日向严肃地看着他。  
影山愣住了。  
“你别说了，”日向抱着他，“你觉得是你更清楚，还是岩泉前辈更清楚？”他轻声问。  
影山垂下头，盯着岩泉手中那一条黑色的领带。颜色真的好黑啊。  
“你有黑领带吗？黑西装应该有吧？”岩泉用一如既往的语气询问到，好像刚刚什么事也没发生过。  
“……我有西装。”最终，影山这样回答到。  
“那领带是没有吗？”岩泉叹了一口气，和以前在学校里一样，“那我买的这个先给你吧。”他把领带塞进影山的手里。  
三个人相对无言时，影山的手机却忽然响了起来。  
“有紧急任务了？”岩泉了然地挑挑眉，“你们两大概是做公交来的吧，回去太慢了，走，我松你们回去。”他一笑。

乌野第一百次临时在食堂召开紧急任务会议。  
泽村把那个写着今日菜色的白板翻过来当成投影屏。今天山口没抢到凳子，此刻正面有菜色地端着盘子坐在第一排，垂头丧气的。  
人脸被依次投在白板上面。  
“收到线报，有一伙跨国贩毒团队的二号头目，最近两天要入境，身上带着最近一个季度的买家名单，还有资金流信息。所以比起抓人，优先考虑如何截获这些资料。”  
山口仔细地看着屏幕，脑中思考的话不由自主地脱口而出，“诶，这个边境不就是之前青叶城西……”他话说了一半，连忙打住，惶惶然地把头低了下去，显得更可怜了。  
泽村看了他一眼，没有责备他的意思，“是，就是那一块，不过我们这次去的是边境城市。”他坦白地讲。  
之后乌野一队无话，众人利落地过了一遍手头资料，分配了任务，随即解散回去收拾行李，两个小时后即要出发。  
山口特意走在后面，拉了一下影山，“那个……刚刚对不起啊。”  
影山摇了摇头。  
乌野众人也不知道具体情况，山口只知道影山的前辈去年牺牲了，没有缘由。  
“你那个前辈，不是因为普通的事情牺牲的吧？”月岛忽然开了口，“一般的任务，不管怎么样，人死了肯定要开追悼会的，结果他死讯都被压了这么久。又是在边境上，难道是和对面起了冲突？也不像？两边都没有发声，如果真是和对面打起来了，那这事儿肯定不可能就这么悄无声息地没了……”他说到最后，把自己也说得迷惑起来。  
影山刚要讲话，头上忽然被人揍了一下，连带着还有月岛。  
“你们很闲吗？还不回去整东西？看你们关系这么好，行，这次你们俩一队吧。”菅原阴险地笑着，从后面卡着两人的脖子。  
月岛影山登时汗毛倒竖，互看一眼，大声喊着不要，极快速地溜走了。  
菅原大笑起来。笑完了，眨了眨眼，神情却沉了下来。  
“大地，听见了吧？”他招呼了一下泽村，“聪明小孩一下就看出问题不对了，他们还都是今年刚进来的呢。”  
泽村点了点头，“嗯。影山他……未必不知道。我们知道的说不定都没有他多。牺牲了个首席向导这么大的事情，上头一点消息都没有，用脚趾想都知道有问题。”  
“你有问岩泉吗？”菅原好奇。  
“怎么可能，”泽村摆了摆手，叹息，“太可惜了，失去了及川彻，很长一段时间里，青叶城西会一蹶不振吧。”

月岛不耐烦地把身体往后怼了怼，他长得太高，窝在五菱宏光的驾驶座左右上下都有点不对劲，偏偏又没位置腾挪，气得他一肚子不高兴。  
他和影山这回居然真的被扔到后勤组，拉着一堆装备跟着前哨到处晃悠，提供支持。影山坐在后座的一堆纸箱上，连个安全带都没有，随着车厢摇摆得面有菜色。  
菅原带着日向等人去摸鱼了，资料给得再怎么详细，到了当地人还是得自己摸排。就剩他们两个在小县城里无所事事。  
“你就不能……找个地方好好地停在那吗！”影山终于忍不住了，跳起来朝月岛咆哮。  
“是是是，国王说什么是什么咯。”月岛故意要气影山，当即一脚刹车停在田边，影山没扶稳，差点头朝下摔个大马趴。  
“你！”  
月岛自在地哼起歌来，还把车窗降下来吹风。  
影山咬牙切齿地琢磨着要不要在精神世界给他一顿胖揍。正幻想着，忽然外头树上飞来一只麻雀，呆呆地落在雨刷器上。  
两个人对视了一眼，月岛看了一眼缠在他手上的眼镜蛇，小白蛇兴致缺缺地赖在那装死，对那麻雀一点兴趣也没有，倒是影山的渡鸦从后面跳上来看了一眼，接着从从车窗飞出去透风了。  
“就是只麻雀。”影山说。  
“谁的精神动物会是麻雀啊。”月岛一定要找补着嗤笑一声。  
“及川前辈。”影山回头从包里掏出pad阅读资料。  
月岛停顿了两秒，“我听说他的攻击力很强，怎么精神动物是只麻雀？”  
“不知道。”影山一板一眼地回答。  
月岛皱眉，他本来就不是会说话的人，想了想，索性闭上嘴。  
影山看了好一会儿资料，觉得耳边很清静，正想抬头，一团毛茸茸的物体猛地和他的脑门一撞，正是刚刚那只小麻雀。  
“喂，搞什么啊。”影山挥了挥手，“月岛你快把窗户关上，鸟都飞进来了。”  
哨兵没有回话。  
影山觉得不对，下意识地升起屏障，几乎下一秒，整个精神世界就震荡了起来。只一瞬间就恢复正常，这是一次来得格外迅捷的精神攻击。  
“好久不见，还是这么惹人讨厌啊小飞雄。”  
麻雀穿过三维世界的玻璃，稳稳地落在车窗外人的肩膀。


	9. Chapter 9

世界倒流。  
“来，试试。”及川彻弯着眉眼朝他勾勾手，温柔又杀气腾腾。  
在影山能反应过来之前，第一波精神攻击就来了，色彩迅速在视野中溶解错位，声音忽近忽远。长期训练带来的本能保护了他，三维世界的规则在他屏气凝神后缓慢地归位，留下一阵轻微的头痛。他深吸了一口气，伸手探了一下月岛的脉搏，月岛只是睡着了。  
“所以我最讨厌你这种天才了。”  
鸟类翅膀携带着千钧风从高空俯冲，影山甚至能够感受到气流里的威胁性，他的渡鸦紧急升空，高高昂起脖颈，后起之势也雷霆。  
两只精神动物在相撞的最后一刻互相错开了，但彼此的风势却撞在了一起，及川彻的精神攻击就藏在风里。影山面对他从不懈怠，他沉下精神，厚重的精神力编织成一张网，及川彻的箭势如破竹，迅捷灵敏，力道又强悍得不可思议，网没有撑住，破开了。影山迅速放弃纠缠，护着月岛从箭头旁边穿过。  
箭风飒飒。过后一片晴好天气，再也没有一片云。  
影山抬起头，临时租来的面包车脏兮兮的，窗户灰蒙蒙得像有一层霜，及川彻站在窗户外面，没有消失。一只灰棕色的大鸟转了个弯从天边飞来，轻盈地落在及川彻的肩膀上变成了一只探头探脑的小麻雀。  
“你的麻雀为什么变了？”影山脱口而出。  
及川彻从车窗外俯视着他，“我已经结合了。结合之后它自己想变的。”  
影山愣住了。  
“你……”他想开车门出去，刚推开了一点，被及川彻一把从外面关上了。  
“干什么？还想找我要拥抱啊？”他做了个鬼脸。  
影山低下头，握着门把手，“岩泉前辈他们都觉得你死了。”他顿了顿，“前面我遇见他们，他们在买黑西装，要出席你的葬礼。岩泉前辈还送我一条黑领带。”  
“我知道，所以我才要现在回来，再不回来我可不就真的被算成死人了吗？”及川彻耸了耸肩，声音轻松。  
“我不相信你死了。”影山平静地说。  
“咋啦还想要个小红花吗？及川大人当然不会死，笨蛋！”及川彻用力吐着舌头，哼哼哈哈的。  
影山抬起头看着他，及川彻歪着头不知道在看哪个地方，但是那只熟悉的小麻雀正看着他，天真地、灵活地、欠揍地。  
“……欢迎回来，及川前辈。”影山终于说。  
“谁说我要回来的。”及川彻神色冷淡，“回去告诉司令，及川彻已经背叛了，叫他来杀我啊。”他轻轻勾了一下嘴角。  
“我已经，和白鸟泽的主将结合了。”及川彻目光里的寒意从上到下穿过影山，“小飞雄，回去告诉他们。”  
“你在说什么鬼话！”影山暴怒，“你到底再说什么鬼话！”他跳起来去推车门，没想到像是在推一堵石墙，这力量不是及川彻能做到的。  
一个哨兵站在及川彻的身边，全副武装，他和及川靠得极近，也就意味着和影山也不远。一步的距离，车门车外，影山居然没有发现他。这是及川彻的功劳。  
陌生的哨兵强大如山，他伸出一只手放在车门上，另一只手随意地贴在及川彻的背上，整个人朝着及川，没有看一眼车里的影山。  
“以及，你们收到的情报是过期的，”及川彻把脸凑到车窗边，得意洋洋地咧嘴一笑，“人是我的，情报也是我的，你们是我假消息骗来的。回去就这么跟人说吧。”他敲了敲车窗。  
“你是头脑不正常失忆了，还是被谁胁迫了？”影山捏紧拳头。  
“噗，小飞雄还真是可爱啊。居然说我被胁迫了，谁？他吗？”及川彻哈哈大笑，笑够了，他突然伸手一拉哨兵的领口，飞快地在对方的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
“不哦，我才是胁迫人的那一个。”他眯起眼睛，眼里寒光闪闪。  
那个被亲了的哨兵看了及川一眼，看起来想说什么话，后来又忍住了。  
情绪从怒气一点点转为纯粹的疑惑，这里的不对劲太多了。影山看着及川彻，突然问：“你有什么想问的吗？及川前辈。”  
及川愣了一下，被这个问句打得措手不及，眨了一下眼睛。  
“那你还有什么想说的吗？”影山接着问，他现在已经完全心平气和了。  
“小、小飞雄可真是个怪孩子……”及川彻抽搐了两下，恨恨地捶起了窗户，“我突然跑过来跟你说这种话你不觉得特别震惊，特别生气吗！”  
“但是今天有一个好消息。”影山对及川的这种耍赖行为太熟悉了。  
“嗯？什么好消息啊？你们不会抓到毒贩了吧？不可能啊，明明昨晚我已经核对过了全部落网了啊？情报我也特地检查过了，时间点我早就算好了特意卡你们前一天，怎么可能还有好消息啊你们！”及川彻瞪大眼睛，抓耳挠腮地思考了起来。  
影山降下车窗，他没有叫回渡鸦，此刻，那只黑色的鸟正在蓝天上高高地飞过，“你还活着。”他笑了起来。

牛岛站在及川彻身边，远远地看着那个年轻的向导把前排哨兵摇醒，过了片刻，五菱宏光迅速一拐弯消失了。他这才转过头瞥了一眼及川彻。  
半晌，轻描淡写地说，“我以为你会哭。”  
“怎么可能。”及川彻嗤之以鼻。  
他的眼睛里闪着锋芒，比以往更盛，确实没有一丝哭的痕迹。  
牛岛点了一下头，“那很好。”  
“回去了，过几天看看那边怎么反应吧，累死了。”及川彻伸了一个懒腰。  
“你为什么要撒谎？”牛岛拉住他的胳膊。  
“谁撒谎了？”及川不耐烦地问。  
“我们还没结合。”  
闻言，及川彻冷笑，“一定要结合，才叫‘结合’吗？小牛若，对于你来说，一根蛛丝就够了，不会再多。”他顿了顿，忽然又心情很好，“你倒不如担心担心，我给你找的这事之后该怎么收场吧。”  
牛岛看着他，开口时已经换了个话题，“你的入籍申请已经走了一半多了。”  
“是啊，所以我也得加紧。”及川彻拉了一下衣服，转过身不紧不慢地往回走。他走了几步，忽然回头对牛岛说，“你知道我肯定会走的。”他的表情很严肃。  
“嗯，”牛岛点了点头，“我知道。”  
他从背后伸手勾住及川彻的脖子，把他拉进怀里。他低下头，而及川彻抬起头，两人轻轻地接了一个吻。


	10. Chapter 10

泽村听完，顿了一下，然后平静地点了点头，“好，我知道了。”然后又冲影山微微一笑，“辛苦了，回去休息吧，明天准备回去。”  
影山立正敬礼。放下手之后，神情里还是出现了一丝动摇，忍不住又看了一眼泽村。  
泽村接住他的眼神，低头想了一下，忽然说：“你要不要给岩泉打一个电话？”  
影山一愣，“不需要保密吗？”  
“这种事情还对他保密，未免也太残忍了。而且及川会这时候回来找你，不就是期望着事情能传回去吗？”泽村难得地叹了一口气。  
“那我去给岩泉前辈打个电话。”影山点了点头。  
泽村却突然又叫住了他，“等一下，当初……”他停了停，“算了，不管机密不机密了，当初及川被派出去究竟是什么情况？”  
影山的神情压了下来，“司令官说对面越境了。”他不由自主地捏紧了拳头，八个月前每一分每一秒都还很新鲜。  
及川彻突然把他的头按下去，额头撞在桌子上很痛。但是他懂。及川彻不是那种“舍我其谁”的人，及川站起来是——影山几乎没办法把那几个字在头脑里面想出来——为了保护他。及川彻很讨厌，但是他很……好。  
泽村盯着他，神情复杂，“原话是什么。”  
“就是四个字，对面越境。”影山重复了一遍。  
“好。我懂了。”泽村长长地呼出一口气。  
影山原地站了两秒，又行了个礼，这才走出去。  
执行任务是不允许带手机的，他跑到旅馆前台借公用电话。先打回塔，然后再转到青叶城西，请他们叫一下岩泉，过了好一会儿，岩泉的声音才出现在电话那头。  
“喂？”  
岩泉在那头问了一句，影山却忽然失语了。  
“影山？是不是出事了？”他沉默太久，对面警惕起来，“如果不能出声的话，就敲两下。”  
“不是。”影山抱着电话用力摇了摇头，摇完了才意识到对面看不到。  
“你怎么回事？”岩泉凶了他一下。  
“及川前辈没死，今天他来找我，说他和白鸟泽的人结合了。”影山听得见自己的呼吸声，“他说他背叛了。”  
这回换成电话那头一片寂静。  
“……这混蛋垃圾。”岩泉的声音好像是从手指缝里挤出来的面糊一样，沾得到处都是，不成样子，“他这种鬼向导哪里有正常哨兵受得了他啊！”  
影山笑了起来。

菅原踮着脚走到日向身后，然后准确地揪住年轻哨兵的耳朵。  
“又偷听？嗯？”他狞笑。  
日向痛得两眼泪汪汪，连惨叫也不敢，可怜兮兮地求着菅原。  
“从房间偷听到大厅来了啊？”菅原换了个地方抓，提溜住日向的脖子，恶狠狠地在他耳边威胁，“告诉队长直接给你军法处置信不信？”日向是直接从外面申进来的，脑子里没什么军规军纪的意识。  
“菅原前辈……”日向求饶了，他又怕又委屈，“我我我我就想看看为什么影山看起来那么不对劲……”说到最后，自知理亏，话都没力气了。  
“现在知道了？”菅原斜他一眼。  
“嗯。”日向垂头丧气地挂在菅原的胳膊上  
“翔阳，乌野是有规矩的。”菅原松开日向，帮他整了一把领子。  
日向见他这态度，更是怕得不得了，话都不会说了。  
“再有下次，我看……”菅原没把话说出来，一个轻飘飘的眼神丢过去。  
日向猛地摇头，眼泪水都快要掉出来了，看起来真的是怕极了。  
菅原看小哨兵吃到苦头，也不再继续恐吓他，换了个轻松的语气，“行了，听到什么啦？屋里屋外站了大半夜了。”  
“就……就听到那个及川彻，好像叛变了……”日向小声回答。  
菅原神色一暗，抬头看了他一眼，“问你你也还到处说啊？”  
“对对对对不起！”日向绷紧了身体用力鞠躬。  
“行了，和我回房间吧。”菅原把人重新拎了起来，没打算对这个问题再继续纠缠下去，他本来也就只是下来抓熊孩子的。  
日向跟着他，沉默地一步一步走回去，他的沉默没有维持太久，他总是不能沉默太久的。  
“为什么大家都不生气呢？菅原前辈？”他百思不得其解。  
菅原忍住了一口叹气，送出一个笑，“我不太了解及川彻，不过，”他揉了一把日向的头发，“你相信大地会叛变吗？”  
日向用力摇了摇头。  
正在此时，泽村刚好打开门出来透气，他们在走廊上刚好相撞。菅原遥遥和泽村对了一下眼色，又同时往窗外看。要落雨了，是大雨还是小雨，是喜雨还是凶雨，没人清楚。

“你想怎么办，岩泉前辈？”影山问。  
“照吃照睡。”  
“就这样？”影山一愣。  
“就这样。”岩泉笑笑。  
影山抿了一下嘴唇，“嗯，我懂了。”  
“他看起来还好？”岩泉问了一句，似乎漫不经心。  
影山想了想，一板一眼地回答，“和以前一样。”  
“他招你了？”岩泉一听就明白了，语调中的笑没忍住，顺着电话流淌过来，惹得影山也笑了，“混蛋垃圾川。”这一笑，他的语气倏然松了下来，绷紧的木枝后面大水哗哗地流淌，“混蛋。”  
“岩泉前辈，”影山素来不会安慰人，但他其实又会，“他的精神动物变了，战斗的时候会变成一只大雁。”  
过了一会儿，他果然听见岩泉在那头咬牙切齿地说：“那我倒挺想知道这混蛋到底干了谁？”

白布在对抗的间隙略微动了动身体，忍住往旁边看的欲望。  
及川彻伸展四肢几乎是斜躺在机舱里 ，带着个护目镜，神情在面无表情和悠然自得中间。他穿着一套白鸟泽的制服。  
谁也不知道及川彻和鹫匠监督达成了什么协议，反正忽然之间，他就从阶下囚变成了白鸟泽从未出现过的编外人员。虽然没有明面上说过，但白鸟泽的所有人都知道他是青叶城西的。按理说这明晃晃的叛逃行为应该更惊心动魄一点，但不管是哪里的塔，对此都没有任何反应。  
今天濑见去塔里集训了，教练安排及川跟他一起来对抗赛。之前作为敌人的时候白布算是已经熟悉了及川那强悍的攻击力，原本他还抱着一点期待，想看看及川加入之后的表现，结果对方一脸爱理不理的态度，白布也没和他讲话，和以前一样自己上了。  
他甚至有点怀疑及川是不是真的想改变立场。  
赛场情况瞬息万变。  
白布稍微一分神，白鸟泽的连接体系里就出现了一点细微的裂缝。他急忙回过头专心找补。  
直升飞机低空盘旋。螺旋桨划开看不见的、粘稠的精神力。  
此刻的精神纬度上，双方向导的压力交织在一起，连接起哨兵的攻击性，迷惑与反迷惑，伪装与反伪装，向导们的精神触须等同于互相碰撞在一起，像手握刀剑一样比拼。  
原本白鸟泽的对抗赛很少会安排向导之间靠这么近的，比起有强烈自我意识和攻击力的向导，白鸟泽更青睐于能够完美连接、贯彻哨兵意志的向导，而白布一直都是做得最出色的那一个。哨兵在前方建立起牢不可破的攻击线，向导在后面提供支持，是白鸟泽实践已久的方针。只不过之前遭遇了及川彻那一出，顿时让教练觉得有必要锻炼锻炼向导之间的攻击性。  
好在这次对抗对面也是第一次，对面的向导不见得比白布优秀。  
这个想法刚划过白布的脑海，对面的压力忽然就增大了，一股新的力量压了上来，对面执行了双向导的战术。白布心里一慌，但还是很快稳住了。他依照之前的战术，强顶着，依旧按部就班地给各位哨兵提供支持。  
对面新上来的那个向导性格很猛烈，虽然错漏不少，但攻击得却很凶猛。白鸟泽的攻击线毕竟久经考验，没有轻易被撕开口子。  
正当白布恢复平稳向上时，对面忽然又冒出来了一个向导。新的精神攻击一下子倾泄在他的身上，白布冷不防眼前一花，登时只顾着支援哨兵攻击，自己什么防护都没做，额头上冷汗一下子就出来了，差点就要往前面栽倒。  
“三打一啊，这也太卑鄙了吧？”  
忽然，他的肩膀被及川彻一拍，扶住了。  
“顺便，注意一下小牛若，知道你顾不过来，不过你们对他也太放心了吧？这几乎就是在裸奔吧。”  
白布身上的压力迅速下降。及川彻站了起来。  
“行了，把牛岛给我吧，本来你们不也就期待我做这个吗？”他撇了撇嘴，表情有点不爽，“先说好，我只帮你解决新来的那个，剩下两个你自己负责。”他对着白布竖起一根手指，转过头又自己嘟囔上了，“这个新来的有够卑鄙啊。”语末，眼睛发亮。  
及川活动了一下脖子，然后半个身子探出去往外一望。他眯起眼睛一看，恰好看见牛岛带队的白鸟泽，几个小黑点。他能感受到那根蛛丝在颤动。  
“飞行员兄弟，别急转弯啊。”及川扬声开了个玩笑。

那一瞬间就像红酒倒进了高脚杯，黄油配上了面包。链接转换的一瞬间，世界严丝合缝地扣合在一起，每一片拼图都归位，都理所当然地归位。  
颤栗从骨缝间上升，牛岛从未体会过这种通彻。蛛丝在水田间崩紧了，永远也崩不断。没有更多，但也不缺少，蛛丝足够了。  
他抬起头，看见天空上开出了一朵雪白的花。


	11. Chapter 11

及川彻从天而降。他的精神触丝早在跃出机舱的一刻就剑指城下，对方反应极快，还在空中滞留时，二人就你来我往几回交锋，不肯示弱。  
正僵持中，即将落地，忽然不知从哪个角落放出一枪冷弹，不打及川彻，反而瞄准他的降落伞。及川彻猝不及防被重力抓住，还好已经快到地面，他及时调整姿势，就地一滚，没让自己摔得太惨。  
他刚刚站稳就往子弹来的方向看，却发现那里已经腾起一团彩烟，有人抢在他前面开枪了。  
蛛丝牢固地牵着他和牛岛，嗡嗡发烫。  
“你不可以呆在飞机上面吗？”牛岛从后面把他拎起来，扯开他的伞包。  
“那多无趣。”  
他们两个人对上眼，哨兵的眼睛里战意腾腾的，向导的眼睛里也在发亮。捕食者遇到了捕食者。不为其他，争强好胜本来就是自然法则。  
“听好了，我可不会迁就你。”及川彻抽出手枪，上膛。  
“你只是向导而已。”牛岛按住及川的胸口，把他轻轻往后推了一步。  
及川咧嘴一笑，“那试试。”他眯起眼睛。  
“行啊。”牛岛也笑了。  
他突然抬手，远处一声枪响，一颗子弹被他捏在手指尖。  
蛛丝在发光发亮。  
“如何？”及川问。  
刚刚的一瞬间，他和牛岛之间的精神世界简直是在共鸣，而他仅仅只是跟他链接在一起了而已。及川彻当然是全力以赴，但是这种程度的合拍还是把他吓了一跳，当然明面上不表现而已。  
牛岛看着及川，眼睛里有世界初生的十盏太阳在燃烧，热力与光芒毁天灭地。  
“及川，你应该来白鸟泽。”他一字一句地说，“你应该，来我身边！”  
“不可能。”及川彻回以同等程度的斩钉截铁。  
他们互相对视。  
只这一会儿，对面的精神力又缠绕上来，比起蛇类，它更像狐狸，狡猾多变，尾巴藏得很好。新来的向导和对面的哨兵配合极佳，防守攻击一进一退好像是来自同一个人般，没有差半点拍子。向导的攻击力甚至比及川彻还强，强到把哨兵的存在感都掩盖了，与其说是哨响配合，不如说是向导在以哨兵打仗。  
牛岛把及川按倒在地。  
“你干什么？”及川冷冷地瞪着牛岛。  
刚刚他想反击的时候，这个哨兵完全没有服从他的话，一丁一点配合的意思都没有。及川火大了，“你们白鸟泽没教你配合两个字怎么写吗？”  
“是你需要配合我。”牛岛从上往下看着他。  
及川一听就笑了，“你做梦吗？这是我的战场。”烦躁感顺着蛛丝爬上来，“从我身上滚开。”  
他伸腿缠住牛岛的腿，一用力，整个人翻身坐在牛岛腰上，抬枪瞄准右前方，敌方哨兵想躲，牛岛扭腰，看都没看抬手往那人躲避的轨迹上补了一枪，正中胸口。他左手扣在及川的腰上，肌肉几乎没怎么动，就重新把及川掀了下去。  
及川正想反击，对面那个狐狸向导又见缝插针地追了过来，就针对牛岛的防御体系，及川只能咬牙补墙。狙击枪换了个角度重新追到身边来，牛岛没有丝毫犹豫，一把捞起及川，Z字跑动，眼明手快地躲到掩体后面。  
“小牛若，上。”及川被惹火了，他的精神力强有力地支持着牛岛，要求他去到更高的地方。  
狩猎的杀意刻在牛岛的皮肤上，他转身端枪。半自动步枪的有效射程也就四百米，绝对专注之下，他可以让最大射程发挥出有效射程的战力。对面山坡上又腾起一簇彩烟，但是还是没有绝杀，最后一刻哨兵带着向导移动了距离。  
“啧。”  
对方向导没给他们喘息的机会，贯彻目标盯着牛岛不放。牛岛的枪没有停过，对面的哨兵不能回应，接招的是向导。他们看来也是牛岛的熟人，知道他之前刚刚失控过，大坝上还藏着细微的蚁穴。及川彻回了两招，知道不能这样被动，索性压着牛岛退后，接着直接在精神世界给对方放了个大烟花，接着就赶紧隐蔽了。  
两个向导交手，第一瞬间就知道彼此水平并不低，及川知道自己在强硬上差了对方一点，没可能像之前放倒白布濑见那样一鼓作气。  
“你们今天打的不是一伙人啊。”及川瞥了一眼刚刚被“一枪毙命”的哨兵。  
“就那两个人不是。我没想到他们会下场。”牛岛点了点头。  
“你好热啊。”及川甩开牛岛的手，“别站我这么近。”  
“你在这儿，我去解决。”牛岛换了个弹夹。  
“你解决个屁，对面向导正在等你呢。”及川彻气得拉了他一把，顿时又觉得手心滚热，他突然觉得有点不对，“你怎么回事？”  
“我一直以来就是目标，这不是问题。”牛岛不以为意  
及川捏紧他的手臂，隔着作战服都有热气传来，“不是，我说的不是那个。你身上好烫，你没发觉吗？你是不是发烧了？”  
“没有。”牛岛摇了摇头。  
“是因为剧烈运动？剧烈运动会这么热吗？你平常有这样吗？”及川疑惑起来，上上下下地看着牛岛。  
牛岛反扣住他的手臂，他也有点疑惑了，“我没觉得不对，但是确实是有点热。”  
及川盯着他。  
突然间，绝对零度的宇宙中有火光从上到下燎了一把，蛛丝淬了火，闪闪发光。  
及川福至心灵，脱口而出：“靠，你是结合热！”  
牛岛前所未见地愣住了。  
及川看了他半晌，弯腰抽出腿上的信号弹，朝天发射。


	12. Chapter 12

及川靠在窗户边，窗外是白鸟泽的训练场，一块空荡荡的水泥地，今天都去对抗赛了，训练场上一个人也没有，不知道他为什么神情专注地看了这么久。他的小麻雀正停在他脑袋上，端端正正地，和他一起看窗外，一人一鸟屹然不动。  
牛岛在医生面前正襟危坐，队医一边给他打镇静剂一边数落他：  
“自己没有反应？一点感觉没有？还是向导发觉的，你看看你，你看看你。身体不对劲自己感觉不到？”  
平日里牛岛极少有被教训的体验，此刻聚精会神，听得很新奇。  
“生理课怎么学的？初中生都懂，你会考怎么过的？脑门子一热就什么都不管了？结合热拖到后面多难处理你不知道？还好人家替你先发现。自己不注意，以后苦的是自己。”  
队里一贯很爱护队员，医生给人打完了针，恨铁不成钢地拍了一巴掌牛岛的后脑勺，“木头脑子。”  
“嗯！”牛岛用力一点头。  
“行了行了，该干什么干什么去吧。”紧急处理结束，队医开始赶人了。  
一听这话，及川就迫不及待地从窗边跳到门边，他本来就是陪着牛岛来的。  
门一开，外面站着两个人，正是宫侑宫治兄弟。前面看信号弹以为出什么事，他们离得最近，就急忙赶过来，索性就陪着一起来了。  
“没事了？”宫侑看见及川出来，轻柔地问了一句，看对方神情没事，接着又挑了个眉，开玩笑，“牛岛队长还挺激动的。”  
“哨兵嘛。”及川一摊手，兴致缺缺。他在青城西叶的时候也处理过哨兵结合热的问题。  
“这可不只是哨兵的事吧。”宫侑又笑了。他的精神动物果然是一只狐狸，他的狐狸是只黑色的，尾巴发红，他弟弟则是只白色的，眼睛发蓝。  
两只狐狸原本蹲在椅子上打闹，闻言一齐转头盯着及川，及川的小麻雀一下就炸了，刷拉一下蹦了三尺高。及川被那两只狐狸盯得头皮发麻，抬头看宫侑宫治，一模一样的眼神，下意识地脚步往边上退了一步，警惕道：  
“你们干嘛？”  
“什么都没干，休息休息，准备回去了。”宫侑捋了一把刘海，捡了一张椅子，好整以暇地坐了下来，“牛岛不在，跟其他人打没什么意思。”他无趣地皱了一下鼻子。  
“嗯，你们就好好处理一下结合热吧。”宫治伸手按了一下桌子，站起来。  
“已经处理好了，镇定剂打过了。”及川舔了一下嘴唇，眯起眼睛，“可以继续啊。”他还没过瘾。  
宫治一听这话就笑了，“那你问下你哨兵。”  
及川哼了一下，立马回头喊：“喂，小牛若，怎么样啊，还站不站得起来，没废掉吧？”  
他原本胸有成竹，等了片刻却没听见回话，疑惑地转过头去，却发现牛岛正坐在床上，抬头看着他。  
“怎么回事？”及川不解，大步走回去摸了一把他的额头，“热度不是下来了吗？怎么你结合热还抗不过去吗？又不是人家女孩子痛经。”  
牛岛把他的手甩下来，摇摇头，“今天就算了。”  
“当然算了，最近这两天就多休息吧。”队医整理好东西，回头插了一句。  
医生下了命令，及川也无可奈何，他又低下头打量牛岛的脸，牛岛抬起眼皮扫了他一下，接着伸手把他给推远了一点。  
“今天就算了，下次继续。”他走出门跟宫治宫侑分别握了一下手。  
二人随即要跟着队医一起离开，及川见状，也打算回去。  
“你去哪？”宫侑忽然抬起眼皮，很疑惑地问了一句。这一下，房间里面几个人都转头看着及川。  
“不是不打了吗？我回房间洗澡啊。”及川摸了一下脑袋。  
宫侑和宫治迅速对了一眼，宫侑看起来要讲话，宫治却在他之前截住了他。宫治抬手握住及川的手腕，试了试，然后“哈”地一笑。  
“你没试试自己的温度吗？你的温度也上来了。”  
及川吓了一跳，“怎么可能？”  
队医走上了拿额温枪给他检测了一下，“37.3℃，确实。”  
三个人都毫不意外的样子。  
及川目瞪口呆，他眨了眨眼刚要讲话，却看见宫治的脸色刷地一变。他一把甩开握住及川的手，举起双手，往后退了一步。宫侑的脸色也变了，他直接往前一步，把宫治挡在身后，神情一下很难看。  
“及川彻，管管你的哨兵，不是每个哨兵都想对你发情的。”他语气不善。  
背后好像忽然点着了一团炉火，热得蒸人。及川往后转，牛岛也随着他的动作往后退了半步，没碰到他。哨兵没有说一句话，面无表情地看着宫治。  
“小牛若你头脑烧傻啦！”及川见状，二话不说一个头槌，却被牛岛轻松地避开。他想再伸手去拉人家，牛岛却又往旁边一闪，不给他碰。  
他们俩这一闹，气氛缓和了不少。队医连忙赶人：“行了行了，快走吧，结合热都是这样，你们以后也要经历的。”  
“那……那我也走了……”及川看着他们，心里发慌，抬脚就想往外走。  
宫侑一把按在他的胸口上，很不耐烦，“你走什么走？生理课没学过结合热吗？又不是未成年了。”  
及川的脸颊迅速烧了起来，连他自己都觉得热得惊人，“但但但但但但但——”  
门在他眼前被甩上了。  
“喂！搞什么鬼啊！你们好歹给我留一支镇定剂啊！包办婚姻也没有这样的吧！”及川暴跳如雷。  
“在这。”  
牛岛从背后扔给他一个小包。  
及川手忙脚乱地把镇定剂翻出来，摸到针筒却犹豫了，他一贯怕疼的。  
“你不会打的话，叫队医再来一下。”牛岛提议。  
“我会。”及川有点烦躁地把镇定剂拍在桌面上，“我就是怕疼。”  
牛岛一时没说话。  
及川转头看他，皱眉，“干嘛？干嘛用那种眼神看我？这有什么好惊讶的？”  
牛岛微微张开嘴，他看上去惊呆了。一群栖居在湖面的鸟，忽然间呼啦啦地起飞了。  
“那你……”牛岛往及川的方向迈了半步，又往后退了一步，“那你之前不是……”群鸟起伏，湖面上清影无数，“一直很疼？”  
鸟群由远方飞来，翅膀上带着远方的风【注】。  
及川“嗤”地一笑，他垂下眼皮，看着瓷砖上的光影。  
确实疼啊。他以前从没那么疼过，中枪很疼，打阻碍剂很疼，心肺复苏很疼，审讯也很疼。都很疼。都是牛岛给的。  
“你难道要说对不起吗？”及川薄凉地问。  
“不，我没有做错，我是不会说对不起的。”牛岛靠在墙上，他的脊背软了下来，像城外的青山。  
“是啊，哪一件你都没有做错。”及川一笑。他捋起衣袖，把针头精准地扎进血管里。  
牛岛看着他，不由自主地，他把手压在里自己的胸膛上。他的胸膛里，每跳一下，那种感觉无法形容。形容不来，最好的画家也捕捉不到山间的雾气，湖里的天光，还有及川彻的——牛岛看着他，他的刘海，刘海下浅淡的阴影，阴影里英俊的眉眼，眉眼里的青黑色，青黑色里皮肤上的光，是珠光，一点落在嘴唇上。  
“你想跟我说什么？”及川把用过的针筒扔进垃圾袋里。  
“我该跟你说什么？”牛岛平静地问。  
及川慢慢地吐出一口气。他转过来看着牛岛。  
“牛岛若利，我是真的不介意跟你做爱。”及川垂下眼，脸上有一层轻薄的笑意，但是他是坦诚的，每一次都如此。  
“及川，我心疼你。”牛岛叹了一口气。  
“那能怎么办？”及川挑眉。  
“我不知道。”牛岛诚实地回答。  
“以后我会祈祷的。”  
“祈祷什么？”  
及川看着他，“祈祷世界永远和平。”


	13. Chapter 13

“及川，我要吻你了。”牛岛往前走了一步，“我还想和你做爱。”他的声音并不高也不低，像河水流过石面，平静，但一往无前。  
及川彻看着他的眼睛，动物一样的眼睛，牛岛若利的眼睛，践行弱肉强食的自然法则，但是又是最干净，最温柔的眼睛。世界给他的眼睛。  
“嗯。”他认认真真地点头，“好。”  
于是牛岛又往前走一步，及川彻也往前走一步，他们都走向对方，迎着对方的目光。  
牛岛把手放在及川的肩膀上，及川把手放在他的胸膛。他们靠近，小心翼翼地贴近，嘴唇与嘴唇轻轻一触，蜻蜓点水，又飞开了。  
两人都像是被吓到了，略略往后一缩，猝不及防地在彼此的眼睛里看到自己，这是一个全新的角度。眼睛里面有新的光。刻在基因里的编码沉默地苏醒了，咆哮着，要求践行自然法则。这是本能，是刻在20万年每一分每一秒的时光里的本能。  
春天到了动物要交配，人也会相爱。  
他们猛地朝彼此扑了上去。撕咬着对方的嘴唇，肢体交缠在一起，每一块肌肉都在用力，掀起一场战争。交配本来就是一场博弈，没道理人类反而不践行。狩猎的本能还刻在哨兵的骨子里，猎物出现了不可能不出击。  
及川牙尖嘴利。翻滚的间隙他掐住时机，精准地翻到牛岛身上做起，双手扼住他的咽喉，哨兵的脉搏在他的手指间剧烈跳动，血液滚烫得要蒸腾。牛岛咆哮着，一滴汗从额头上滑落，滚进他的眼睛里。这一刻太短暂了，又太漫长了。  
及川低下头把自己的嘴唇凑上去。  
牛岛掀翻向导，手从身后直接插进衣服里，肌肤相亲。他绕过及川的腰，直接把人抱了起来，往床上走。  
“靠，润滑剂啊！”及川气得大喊，从牛岛肩膀上探身，漂亮的躯体向后伸展，骨架上一层匀美的肌肉，肌肉上一层发亮的汗水。他伸长手指把健康包捞了起来。  
“怕什么，不会让你受伤的。”牛岛挎住及川的大腿不以为意。  
“老子是怕你受伤！”及川狞笑。像一尾鱼一样游动，接着一把把牛岛摔进床上，他直接跪在牛岛的背上，压紧膝盖，一节一节地蹭过牛岛的脊柱，“害不害怕，你害不害怕啊小牛若？”他声音轻若游丝。  
“怕。”牛岛没有反抗，从下面握住及川的右脚脚踝，手指一勾，帮他把袜子脱掉了。  
及川大笑，“做爱你脱哪里不知道吗？”他把健康包甩在牛岛的背上，接着甩了个身，潇洒利落地把T恤给脱了。  
“我只知道要插哪里。”牛岛的手指往上挪，用力地扣住及川的小腿。  
“巧了，”及川俯下身，头发落在牛岛的后颈上，吐息在耳边，“我也是。”  
哨兵抓住向导的腿，将他拖到身下，猝不及防，无从抵抗。牛岛有样学样，从上往下压着及川，及川用两支漂亮的膝盖，他用一只左手。  
牛岛昂着下巴，眼睛却往下看，看着及川彻。他另一只手空着，刻意放慢了抬起来，放在领口上，接着一把扯破。哨兵的躯体是米开朗基罗给的，希腊人造的，文艺复兴膜拜什么样的躯体他就有什么样的躯体。  
他就是在学着及川彻，学着一模一样，青出于蓝。牛岛俯下身，慢慢靠近，每一口呼吸都吐在及川彻的嘴唇上。  
“那还真挺巧。”  
他的性器火热勃发，和及川的贴在一起，亲密无间。哨兵的姿态很明确了，从这一刻起没有容忍了，大自然几百万年前定下该是谁的主场，现在就是谁的主场，没有人拗的过自然定律，自然是世间唯一的铁则。  
及川咽了一口唾沫：“等、等等！你你你你你知道该怎么做吗！”  
牛岛迅速镇压一切反抗，手指贴在及川彻的腹肌上流连几秒，接着目标极其明确地往下，干脆利落地扯开及川的裤子。在向导的惊慌中，他轻而易举地把人翻过来，然后再拥抱住。及川的身体也开始发热了，他感觉得到，多热啊。  
“润滑剂，我知道。”他在及川背后一笑。


	14. Chapter 14

阳光好亮，今天又是晴天。  
及川彻睁开眼睛。他的精神动物穿过玻璃，带着一身新鲜的阳光与云影飞进来，抖落一地好天气。及川的眼睛睁大了。  
在屋子里盘旋的是一只大雁。  
它选择变了。及川彻坐起来，呆呆地看着它。大雁在室内伸展翅膀，三维物质阻碍不了精神动物的飞翔，它的翅膀在及川的宇宙里掀起涛声，它绕着那根蛛丝上下盘旋，从太阳到月亮，宇宙里每一颗星辰都受它影响。  
牛岛睁开眼，刚好看见一只从远古来的鸟从空中落在及川光裸的肩膀上，脊背中央一道微妙起伏的阴影往下，一路遇过昨天的一切。  
“鸿鹄。”牛岛低声说。  
“嗯？”及川转头，面容沐浴在新生的阳光下，和他新生的精神动物，俊美得仿佛神明。  
“这是鸿鹄。”牛岛抬起手想要去碰。  
“不就是大雁吗？非要掉书袋。”及川转过来，底下头迎上牛岛的手指，吻了一口他的指肚。  
“不一样的。”牛岛把手指伸进及川的嘴唇里，指尖一点一点地触着他湿漉漉的舌头。  
舌头在指节上打了一个转，又轻轻停在指甲尖尖。  
“有什么不一样？”及川含笑。  
“鸿鹄是神鸟。”牛岛用大拇指摩挲过及川的下巴，在那一条骨头的曲线上走过来，又走过去。  
“它只不过不想做麻雀了而已。”及川前一刻柔顺地含住牛岛的手指，后一刻用上了犬齿咬。  
“那它想做什么？”牛岛把手指抽出来，用指腹压着及川薄薄的嘴唇。  
及川微微垂下眼皮，从睫毛的影子下看着牛岛，“它想能飞到更远的地方。”  
大雁从及川的肩膀上蹦下来，落在牛岛的胸口时，又变回了那只小麻雀。牛岛低下头来看着那只摇头晃脑的小鸟，慢慢地，慢慢地笑了。  
“现在它不用去远方了。”  
他按住及川的后颈，借力坐了起来，和他接了一个吻。阳光照耀他们，如此温暖。  
“再来吗？”及川在接吻的间隙问。  
“安全套用完了。”牛岛轻声回答。  
“嗯，也没有润滑剂了，昨晚都被你浪费光了。”及川跨坐在牛岛的身上，从亲吻挪到脖子上。  
牛岛搂住及川，固定住他的腰。手掌下一层精壮的肌肉，蒙着汗水和精液的味道。  
“但是吧……”及川反手抓住他的手指，十指纠缠在一起，在不知道哪片皮肤上盘旋，“你可以用手指慢慢来。”他肆无忌惮地在牛岛嘴唇边笑。  
“嗯，我枪械都是满分。”牛岛也笑了起来，他的手指往下，嵌进及川的臀肉里。  
一触即发之时，忽然有人敲门。  
“队长，监督叫你们去他那里一趟。”是五色。  
及川翻了一个大白眼。

五色一脸尴尬地走在及川和牛岛的后面。训练服都是一件圆领T恤，平常没啥，但是现在这两个人不说都是痕迹，但是就算只有那么一点痕迹，在哨兵眼里也跟间接看了场春戏差不多了。难怪今天起床的时候队里其他人一个赛一个跑得慢，就他一个还是跟以前一样老早就到，被监督抓来跑腿。  
他忍了半路，终于在看见牛岛抬手挠一处不知道为什么蹭破皮的伤口的时候忍不住了。  
“队长，你们要不要回去换个衣服啊，换个有领子的。”他提示得很委婉。  
及川噗嗤一声就笑了。他个性很坏的，看见谁都故意要去逗一逗。  
“这可不行。”他故意严肃地说。  
“为什么？”五色果然上当。  
“这不是因为，”及川回过头，一脸半真半假，“你看，我这不是走你们牛岛队长的后门进的白鸟泽吗？我当然要随时随地强调这层关系啦，这样我在这里的地位才更稳固，你说对不对？”  
牛岛果断把他按回去，“五色，别信。”  
“不啊，这是真的。”及川反而露出了认真的表情，“我现在恨不得所有人都知道我俩是一队，这样不管怎么样，打狗也要看主人嘛！”说到最后，他勾起嘴角，神情兴高采烈，眼里却似笑非笑。  
牛岛看了他一会儿，点了点头，“好。”  
五色捂住脸落荒而逃。  
鹫匠监督正在办公室等他们，眼神很锐利。看见他们来了，点点头，单刀直入。  
“及川彻，自从核实过你身份之后我还没有找你谈过话。”  
及川绷紧弦，“是的。”  
“你是若利的结合向导，本身也足够强，你加入白鸟泽这一点，虽然有很多安全上的顾虑，但是考虑到若利，我基本上是同意的。” 鹫匠监督吐字清楚有力。  
“有但是吗？”及川也不耍花样，直接问。  
“有。而且这个但是非常大。现在还不清楚为什么你们那边的塔一直都没有回应，我已经等了三个月——这点你应该和我一样清楚——你们背后肯定有东西出问题了。换句话说，你现在没有退路了。不进白鸟泽，就按规矩，当作被俘军人进监狱，从外交途径上解决你的问题。但是后一条路现在已经走不通了。”  
“是，我明白。”及川刻意把咬紧的下颌骨放松。  
“你是个聪明人。” 鹫匠监督点了一下头。  
“我会留在白鸟泽，作为牛岛的结合向导。”他顿了顿，“但是我不会出卖青叶城西。如果你想要任何情报，可以现在就击毙我。”他干脆地说，没有一丝犹豫。  
鹫匠监督看了他一会儿，用手指敲了一下桌子，“我希望你之后对白鸟泽也是这种态度。”他从抽屉里抽出一张表格推给及川。是入队申请。  
“填了，你的入籍之后也会给你办。”  
及川眨了一下眼睛，忽然一笑，“监督，我想先交个投名状。”  
“你想干什么？” 鹫匠监督问。  
“听小牛若说白鸟泽之前是在打击一群毒贩，我不知道详情，不过我之前主要处理的就是贩毒的问题。”及川往前走了一步，拿起那张入队申请，把它重新递回鹫匠监督面前。他极有自信地笑。  
鹫匠监督只想了一下子，就点头了，“好，你跟若利自己沟通。”他停了一下，“现在可以出去了，若利，我有话要单独问你。”  
及川抬手想敬个礼，手抬起来又变了，去捻了一下头发。  
待及川关上门，鹫匠监督抬手指了一下椅子，示意牛岛，“坐。”  
“是。”牛岛端正地坐了下来，目视前方。  
“你怎么看及川彻？”跟自己杰出的徒弟讲话，鹫匠监督的声音略微显得温和了一点。  
“他是一位很优秀的向导，绝对的A级，今后甚至有S级的可能。从他和宫侑的交手可以看出来，他们的水平没有差很多。”牛岛实事求是地回答。  
“嗯，我知道他可以同时放倒白布和濑见。不管是作为向导的能力，还是单兵的能力，都很不错。” 鹫匠监督点了点头，“如果他能作为你的结合向导，那么白鸟泽的实力绝对是可以再上一个台阶的。”超S级的哨兵遇到了绝对A级的命定向导，说再上一个台阶简直是太谦虚，所向披靡才是客观的描述。  
牛岛的眼睛闪了一下，“不是如果，已经是了。”  
“但是你们的精神没有完全结合。” 鹫匠监督马上抓住了关键，“我今天问过白布了，你的链接还在他那里。”  
牛岛少见地握了一下拳头。他知道鹫匠监督是在问什么。哨兵是奔腾的河流，向导是河道与水坝，遇到了命定的向导，没有哪个哨兵的精神力不会向他/她流淌去的，但接不接，接多少，那都是向导做出的选择了。  
昨天，及川彻完全没有想要建立精神链接的意图。他们的精神世界里，还是只靠那一根蛛丝空悬着。  
“及川彻是真的想进白鸟泽，还是在撒谎？” 鹫匠监督的眼睛像老鹰一样锐利。  
牛岛站了起来。  
“昨天，我没有给他建立精神链接的机会。”他平铺直叙，“及川彻没有撒谎。”一字一句，说得很清晰。  
鹫匠监督点了点头，“好。你回去吧，给你们放两天假。”  
“是。”牛岛敬礼。

他走出来的时候发现及川在走廊另一端等他。及川靠在栏杆上，望着外面的蓝天白云，风吹过他的头发和衣角。  
方圆十里寂静无声。  
“及川。”牛岛喊他。  
“干嘛？”及川懒洋洋地问。  
牛岛沉默了。他站在原地，没有动。  
“我父亲和母亲离婚了之后，一个人去了国外。他没和我告别，后来我就很少见他了。”牛岛忽然说。他也转头看着天。  
及川朝他走了过来，笑意从他的脸上褪去了，只剩下一层温柔的天光。  
“你替我撒谎了，是不是？”及川轻声问。  
牛岛没有回答。  
及川低下头扯了一下嘴角，几乎是淡淡的哀愁，然而又很迅速地抬起头。  
“如果我要走我会跟你说的。”  
他来到牛岛的身边。


	15. Chapter 15

五色抹了一把汗，秋老虎热腾腾地朝他挥舞爪牙，他的小老虎也在精神世界里不安分地扑腾着。他吸了口气，按了按小老虎，然后一鼓作气地冲进会议室。  
“报告！”他大声喊。  
“进来。”  
牛岛和及川同时抬起头来看他，他们两个也是一头的汗，怕干扰哨兵向导的感知，白鸟泽宿舍楼里是不安空调的，只有电风扇。  
五色看了一眼及川，及川冲他微微一挑眉。他又看了一眼牛岛，这才朗声说：“向对面申请的国际协助对方批了。”  
“好，通知一队，按时整装。”牛岛点了一下头，不意外。  
及川眨了一下眼睛，反而看上去有些似笑非笑的，他往后靠在椅背上，说：“你们之前那次不也是通报过的边境追捕行动吗？”  
牛岛瞥了他一眼，横平竖直地答：“是。”  
及川嗤笑一声，摊了一下手。  
他们最近在跟的就是之前白鸟泽想要在边境解决却遇上青叶城西横插一脚的毒贩。这批毒贩白鸟泽跟了有一段时间了，典型的家族生意，权力传承极其明确，之前当地警方围剿过一次，灭了一号头头和若干亲信，结果一年多之后卷土重来，侄子接班了。当时在边境森林里白鸟泽其实是打算铲除他们的贩毒路径，但结果半路被青叶城西给搅黄了，一耽搁就耽搁到了现在。及川接手之后从资金链下手，摸到对方洗钱的银行账户和活动规律，打算从源头打击犯罪。  
“之前那次不一样，之前是通报行动，这次是要求国际协助。”五色皱着眉。  
其实他们多多少少能知道为什么当初青叶城西会跑出来拦截，那片山区一直以来都是争议区域，没有明确说法，白鸟泽这边肯通报已经很给面子了，在对面看来说不定就是有预谋的入侵。之后在及川问题上的沉默也能说明一点问题。但是对于及川这个级别的向导毫无反应，还是十分令人不解和心寒。  
“可不是嘛，要是这还不是国际协助，你们白鸟泽这一大帮子人直接跑到人家市中心，直接就跟你宣战了都。”及川伸了一个懒腰，百无聊赖。  
“你也是白鸟泽的一员。”五色只犹豫了那么一下，还是直接把这句话说出来了。  
及川一听，倒是笑了出来，他把大半张脸压在胳膊里，教人看不出他到底是为什么笑。  
“这有什么可笑的。”五色有点不满。  
闻言，及川彻坐直身体，似笑非笑地刚要开口，就见牛岛突然抬手碰了一下他的后颈，也没有多余的动作，手指顺着起伏凹陷一划，干脆利落。及川愣了一下，复而又把自己的脸埋了下去，声音含含糊糊的，甚至有点温柔，“谢谢你啊。”  
这反倒令五色尴尬起来，他几乎是求救性地看了一眼牛岛，“队长，我走了。”  
“嗯。”牛岛还是那副平直的样子。  
五色急匆匆跑出去。他一走，及川歪着头就笑了，打趣到：“看不出来啊，小牛若居然这么护短？怎么，怕我说些有的没的打击到你的接班人啊？”  
“不是。”牛岛伸手帮他抹了一把汗，“你，言多必失。”  
“什么意思？”及川噌地一下弹起来，眼皮微微地垂下来，已经是一副蓄势待发的样子了。  
“你要是说实话，你现在的处境就更难，你要是撒谎，你自己也不开心。”牛岛没有理会他，重新把目光投向桌面上的资料。  
及川的火气一下就没了，“你是单细胞生物吗，小牛若。”他故意去戳牛岛的脸颊。  
“我发现遇到你之后所有事情都开始变得复杂了。”牛岛挡开及川的手。  
“那你就不要认识我啊。”及川脱口而出。  
牛岛转过头盯着他，目光里升腾起一丝火气，他还没开口，及川彻就迅速举起双手，苦笑道：“我道歉。撤回，撤回了。”  
于是牛岛点了一下头，回答到：“好。”  
及川沉默一会儿，突然问，“你不质问我为什么把行动地点选在仙台吗？”  
“当地银行存着最大额的毒资，而且两个星期之后二道头子从仙台过境。”牛岛用手指点了点桌面的文件，“这都是我们一起分析出来的。”  
“还有吗？”及川微微一笑。  
牛岛没说话。  
“还有呢，小牛若。”及川还是挂着那个笑容。  
牛岛皱了一下眉，“及川，你非要什么事都跟我掰扯得那么清楚吗？”  
及川彻不笑了，面无表情，“不然呢？”  
“我不会吃亏，我也没有受骗上当。”牛岛放在桌面上的手收紧握拳。他忽然小小地叹了一口气，“及川，你还记得当初你救了我之后醒来做的第一件事是什么吗？”  
“骂你吧？大概？谁让你给我找麻烦。”及川勾了勾嘴角。  
“你要我给你买热牛奶，说这就是报答，我们两不相欠。”牛岛一眨不眨地看着他。  
及川有些心虚。  
“你其实可以不用对我这么温柔。”牛岛最终说。  
及川猛地把脸埋在胳膊肘和桌面之间。手指间露出的耳朵通红。他很想跳起来喊谁对你温柔啦该死的自作多情的小牛若，但是一时之间竟然什么也说不出来，呆呆地趴在那里。  
牛岛看了他一会儿，重新又低下头去看资料。  
他能感觉到他的牛在水田里缓缓迈步，每走一步都有一群鲤鱼跟着它，荡出一圈一圈涟漪。  
“仙台是青叶城西的辖区。”牛岛平静地说，声音不高也不低，“如果你要走的话，记得提前跟我讲一下。”  
“嗯，”及川应了一声，“小牛若，我要走了。”  
牛岛手机忽然响了起来。牛岛坐直了接起电话，“是。”电话不长，“好。”  
“怎么了？”及川随口一问。  
“先去一趟对面边境城市吧，”牛岛站了起来，“情报组刚刚挖到一条消息，下周三二号头目会从那里过境，身上很大可能性携带有最近一个季度的买家名单。”  
及川按住他的手，“跟我的老东家通报一声吧，”他的眼里闪过一丝冰凉的锋芒，“让我借借你的东方，是时候‘活着’了。”  
他也站了起来，和牛岛并肩而立。

负责收尾的A组卡着预定时间的尾巴施施然登上飞机。二号头目昨天晚上就已经由C组D组走陆路压了回去。这次他们成功抢在对面之前把人按住了，要不然再一步一步走国际引渡少不了要耗不少嘴皮子，关键情报还有可能拿不回来。  
之后在仙台的行动是联合行动，不要求什么武力，除了及川彻，一队只抽了队长牛岛和天童、大平二人，基本上都是人精，会来事也会圆场。  
五个人坐民航飞仙台，票没买到连号，一路无话。及川彻带着口罩墨镜帽子呼呼大睡。  
下机了之后也是分别走，大平去拿托运的行李，天童溜去买咖啡，及川下飞机的时候就走在最后，拖拖拉拉不知道落到哪里去了。牛岛也没在意，一个人走到出租车点拦车。他刚拉开门，忽然有人把他拦住了。  
“小哥，去哪，拼个车呗？”及川一手撑在车门上，帅气地二指并拢虚点太阳穴敬了个礼。  
“我去警察局，顺路吗？”牛岛一笑，顺着他的话往下接，心情很好。  
“顺路，怎么不顺路。”及川彻噗嗤笑开了。  
“你顺到哪？”牛岛这时也不忙上车，反而直起身顺手把车门给关上了。  
“你去哪我就顺到哪。”及川伸手拍了拍牛岛胸口。  
牛岛刚要回话，天童和大平就出现了，显然他们都听到了前面的对话。大平没什么表情，天童举着咖啡啧了一下，“酸不酸啊你们？”接着一把把牛岛拉开，自己钻进车里。  
大平去后备箱放了行李，然后也一言不发地钻了进去。  
及川对牛岛耸了耸肩，装模作样地无奈。  
上了车，牛岛打开手机跟当地的联络官联系，牛岛还没开口，对方就炸了，很着急地讲了一串。顿时，车上另外两个哨兵脸色就变了。  
“司机，麻烦掉头，回机场。”大平拍了拍驾驶座的后背。  
“怎么了？”作为唯一的向导，及川没有那种顺风耳的能力。  
牛岛还在打电话，天童灌了一口咖啡，噙着一抹笑跟他解释，“那小侄子不是原本说后天来吗，结果不知道为什么改签了，今天到，就跟在我们后面。”他顿了顿，脸色阴沉，“所以说消息不到位其他都是废物，对方过海关的时候才发现，原本想直接在机场里碰面，现在好了。”  
及川一听面色也黑了下来。  
原本计划是趁毒贩头子在飞机上断联的时间冻结银行账户，查抄有问题的公司，然后等人下机直接扣住，入境都不用入，转头就可以直接带走。哪知道对方狡诈地改签，而且好巧不巧刚好就跟在牛岛一行人后面。  
牛岛收了线，表情很平静，“我已经请当地马上行动了，他们也在派人过来，不过应该没办法来得及，我们要把他在机场拦住。”  
“嗯，现在到哪了？”及川点了一下头。  
“十五分钟前过的海关，现在应该已经出机场了。”牛岛估测。  
出租车踩了一脚刹车，慢慢停在红绿灯前。  
“哎，你们看。”天童忽然勾起嘴角，伸手指了一下对面车道，“那车是不是我们小侄儿的车？副驾上坐的是老二吧？”  
牛岛平视前方，眼里燃起一束火光。  
“天童，你负责司机，我负责后面，大平，你后援。”牛岛淡淡地说。  
“你们能不能注意点动静，”及川抱怨着，“大马路上车这么多呢！”他怕白鸟泽的一不小心伤到群众。  
牛岛舒展开手指，又慢慢收拢。刚刚一瞬间，及川彻的精神支持已经覆盖了上来，引擎加热，燃油灌注，五感锋芒毕露地向四周延生，像太阳果断地跃出海面，一切清晰又明显。  
“各、各位……”司机听出来了一丝不对劲。  
“啥呀，他们闹着玩呢。”及川哈哈一笑，顺手抽了一把牛岛的后脑勺，“都是你，小牛若。”  
绿灯亮起，双方对面而行。  
及川彻这时也看清了对面后座上的人。他微微一笑，精神力流沙没顶，瞬间吞没两辆接近的车。  
二车交汇。  
三位哨兵在同时间行动。天童的手猛地穿透钢化玻璃，精准地一拳抓住司机的脖子，接着借力轻轻巧巧地从窗户跃到对方车顶，一个甩手就把司机连人带车门扯出，甩在公路上。牛岛跟在他后面从驾驶座跳进车里，目标明确一拳揍在后座人的下颌上，接着回身曲腿一脚踢中副驾驶的胸口。天童紧接着翻身坐进来，一脚踩下刹车。  
原本那辆出租车上，大平一手按下司机的头一手抓住司机的腿往刹车上狠狠一按。  
五秒之内，结束战斗。


	16. Chapter 16

整条街被赶来的警察戒严，白鸟泽在大街上闹出来的动静太大，塔的驻地哨兵代表也闻讯赶了过来。  
“怎么回事？”岩泉甩上车门，“不管哪个国家的，哨兵当街这么大动作？保密条例怎么学的？”他气势汹汹地吼了一嗓子，目光往环视一圈，马上锁定了站在一旁的白鸟泽哨兵，他动作一顿，表情马上冷了下来。  
牛岛也认出了对方，虽然当时脸上都涂着乱七八糟的迷彩，但是体态和气味还是让两个食物链尖端的捕食者迅速认出了彼此。岩泉的苍鹰从天空上一头扎下来，落在他肩膀上，警惕又威吓地盯着牛岛，发出嚎叫。  
岩泉嫌它烦，转头瞪它一眼，把它嫌弃地从肩头赶了下去。苍鹰气坏了，起飞的时候踹了一脚岩泉的脑袋。岩泉火了，回身一把抓住鹰爪，正要开骂时，牛岛忽然被人从背后猛推一把，整个人没防备往前踉跄了一大步，把岩泉吓了一跳，下意识地松开手，苍鹰立刻抓住机会腾空而起，气鼓鼓地啄了一下岩泉的后脑勺。  
牛岛稳住身体，表情不变，“不好意思，没有站稳。”  
岩泉扫了一眼他身边，确实一个人也没有。于是也上前迈了一步，啪地敬了个礼，“我是驻地哨兵代表，岩泉一。”  
牛岛也板板正正地回了一个礼，“白鸟泽，牛岛若利。”  
两个人一靠近，岩泉的眼里忽然闪过一丝奇怪的情绪，但是他掩饰得飞快，牛岛就没放在心上。他们都没有提之前的事情。青城是本来官方层面上就否认，牛岛则是觉得没必要。  
“具体情况我们的联络官已经给我讲了，这种临时情况确实没有办法，”岩泉先是官方客套地表示理解，接着话锋一转，“但是我还是需要保护我们的人民财产安全的。当街行动，也很容易违背保密条理。”  
“事出突然，不好意思。”牛岛点了一下头，表示歉意。  
岩泉没有再多说什么，这是国际行动，还轮不到他这个级别来发表抗议，何况提供帮助的对口部门也不是他，他会出现在现场只不过是因为上面有规定涉及哨兵向导的时间事件塔方面必须要有人在场。  
“白鸟泽的其他人呢？”岩泉忽然问，“我听说一共到了有三个哨兵。”  
牛岛往周边一扫，“一个去办理交接手续，另一个跟去了银行确认。”  
“你们这次全部都是哨兵，没有派向导过来吗？”岩泉接着问，意有所指。  
“这次不是要强攻，有你们的警察配合协助，不需要向导。”牛岛平静地回答。  
闻言，岩泉抬头扫了一眼刚刚的事故现场，出租车还好，另外一辆车简直像是被轰炸过，钢化玻璃都快碎没了。这种程度的行动，没有向导的后援是极度不安全的，要是临时有巨大声响或者刺激性气味，哨兵当场就得受伤。  
“那白鸟泽的哨兵稳定性很高啊。”岩泉的眼睛里终于忍不住裂开一道火气，把他维护出来四平八稳的态度给一股脑冲散了 。  
“承蒙谬赞。”牛岛视而不见。  
“我在你身上闻到了及川彻的味道。”岩泉冷着脸，单刀直入。  
牛岛没说话。  
岩泉盯着他，仔细地观察他的表情，半晌忽然挑了一下嘴角，“你为什么不问我及川彻是谁。”  
“我是及川彻的结合哨兵。”牛岛平静地说。  
岩泉顿时火大了，“行，你有本事告诉他一辈子别回来。”他扭头就走，一边走一边在口袋里不知道掏什么东西，大步流星走出去七八米了才掏出来，看也不看地摔在地下。岩泉转头跟牛岛吼，“把这破玩意给他，叫他自己给自己烧了去！”  
他吼完，头也不回地冲上车，一个急转弯就掉头开走了。  
牛岛走上前捡起来一看是一条黑色的领带。  
他四处环顾一圈，然后笔直地朝其中一台警车后面走了过去，及川果然蹲在车门旁边，墨镜口罩帽子一应俱全，他稍微用了点小技巧，让周边人不要太注意他，自己也悄没声的。  
牛岛把领带递给他：“刚刚岩泉一叫我带给你的。”  
“给我干嘛？”及川彻厌厌的。  
牛岛扔到他的膝盖上，平淡地说，“他叫你自己烧给自己。”  
及川一愣，才发现是一条黑色的领带，他伸手攥住，表情茫然。  
牛岛也没说话，转了个身，站在及川身边。站了一会儿，他叹了口气，他以前从不叹气，但自从遇到及川之后，他每天都得叹气。  
“别蹲着了。”牛岛稳了下语调，开口。  
“反正别人又看不到我。”及川无所谓地回。原本是战场上拿来迷惑敌人的技巧现在被他用于大街上“隐身”，给岩泉一知道又得揍他了。  
牛岛点了一下头，不说话了。  
“我脚麻了。”及川忽然说。  
牛岛伸手把人扶起来，让及川靠着车门站好，自己蹲下去给他按摩经络。  
“好难受啊，小牛若。”及川仰着头，轻声说。  
牛岛的手掌顺着他的膝盖有力地滑下来，落在脚踝处不轻不重地捏了捏，又调转方向顺着小腿肌肉滑上去，妥贴细密地按过血脉不通的部位。及川一直没说话，也看不见表情。  
“你的小麻雀呢？”牛岛问。  
“藏起来了，这种时候怎么可能放出来，放出来第一秒就被小岩那只凶巴巴的老鹰给一口叼走了。”及川撇撇嘴，说。  
牛岛听得出及川语气里毫不掩饰的亲密，他也亲眼看过那两个人并肩而站的默契。他知道他和及川很不搭，却也坚信他们在一起会所向披靡。  
“你别难过。”及川莫名其妙地说。  
“你说什么？”牛岛皱眉，抬起头看他。  
及川点了点他的肩，“记得吗，我俩结合了。”结合的哨兵向导心灵互通。  
“我不难过。我是因为你难过我才难过的。”牛岛安静地说。  
“真的太烦了，好别扭啊。”及川愣了一下，随即恶狠狠地抱怨了起来。  
“你等我一下，我打个电话。”牛岛站起来。  
及川不解地看着他。  
牛岛快速打电话问了一下天童和大平那边的情况，最后说，“好，那我请半天的假，私人活动。”  
及川瞪大眼睛。  
牛岛见他看过来，收了线，对他解释：“收尾行动很顺利，抓人和冻结资产同步进行，没有漏网之鱼，再加上前面抓的头子，行动是成功的。”  
“所以呢？你要干嘛？”及川皱眉。  
“走吧。”牛岛把手机放进口袋。  
“走去哪？”及川问完，自己却又哑然失笑。  
“所以我们要去哪？”牛岛问，语调里带着柔和的风。  
及川看了眼四周，好像在确定方位，“以前我们很喜欢去一家拉面店加餐，不知道还在不在。”  
“我觉得还在，你没离开多久。”牛岛认真回答。

夏天天暗得晚，街灯却亮得早，招牌在晚霞里起起伏伏。  
青叶城西常去的那家拉面店离驻地不远，五公里多一点的路程，他们总是把这当成拉练，一鼓作气冲过去，跑得最慢的人买单，有时候及川之前惹事生非了，这时候就会特地跑在最后。岩泉永远是跑在最前面领路的那一个，及川时不时地会给哨兵们使点坏，但从来不敢惹岩泉，惹到岩泉头上就是被揍一头包。  
店老板也是青城西叶退役的，五感退化得很厉害，现在听力比一般人都还差。青叶城西一帮子人涌进来乱哄哄的，听不清谁要了什么，经常点了豚骨上来味增。  
这是及川彻第一次走着去拉面店，以前都是跑着，路旁的风景看不太仔细，但前面总是有青叶城西的背影。  
他一路上都没什么话。到了拉面店门口，才说了第一句：“小牛若，我请你吃拉面吧？”  
“不了。”牛岛摇摇头，“你自己去。”  
及川皱着眉，有些生气，“随便你。”他甩手走开两步，又心不甘情不愿地停住，眉毛紧紧揪在一起，“你真不来？”  
牛岛摇了一下头，“我不去。”  
及川哼了一下，径直过了马路，走到店门口前又忍不住停了下来，回头看了一眼牛岛。牛岛一个人站在原地，脊背笔直挺拔，周围的晚霞和霓虹灯光都影响不了他，规则以外，一切对他无效。牛岛一直在看着他。  
不知道为什么，及川忽然冒出来一股不舍。  
牛岛看见他回头，张嘴说了一句话，及川读嘴唇认出来，是“快进去吧”。他愣了一下，突然把手做成喇叭状放在嘴巴，大喊：  
“你站在这里等我回来！听见没有，小牛若！小——牛——若——”他不知道为什么自己能那么着急，明明他就只是想去吃一碗拉面，他又着急，又觉得委屈。  
“小牛若，你听见没！”  
街那头，牛岛认真地点了点头。  
及川松了一口气，他终于转身推开门，走了进去。  
一走进去，他就愣住了。  
“我明明要的是味增拉面啊，这什么鬼啊？”花卷气呼呼地抱怨着。  
“你知足吧，比什么都没有好，上次来硬生生等了半小时才发现老板根本没做的人是谁？”松川见缝插针地嘲笑他，“你这人就是运气太差。”  
花卷瞪起眼睛，“我要跟你换！”  
一旁的金田一听见了，不等松川开口，立刻站起来，“花卷前辈，我跟你换吧，我这里的是豚骨。”  
岩泉打了一下金田一的头，“少听他们两个瞎说，你自己吃你的去。”  
“唉唉唉，代理队长，你这也太偏心了吧！”花卷抱怨。  
“谁叫前辈你话那么多。”矢巾慢悠悠地讲，又回头对两个低年级的小朋友笑笑，“不准接他们的招！”  
青城西叶的人笑做一团，闹哄哄地。是熟悉的，一如既往的味道。


	17. Chapter 17

“老板！我要一碗豚骨拉面！”及川大声喊着，走到吧台前坐下。  
“你要什么？”老板没听清。  
“豚骨拉面！”  
“酱油味没有了！”老板大声回答。  
“我要豚骨的！豚骨拉面！”及川憋着一口气，大声喊叫。  
“好，给你改豚骨！年轻人这么大声干什么，我耳朵都痛！”老板气势汹汹地瞪他一眼。  
及川被被瞪哑火了，只能气鼓鼓地在吧台坐下来，安静了没两秒又抬头大喊：“老板，还要一杯乌龙茶！”  
“乌龙茶也没了，你来的这么晚，还想要什么！”老板理直气壮地回复。  
“怎么这样！”及川跳脚。  
突然旁边伸出来一只手，把一个玻璃杯重重地磕在及川面前，里面的乌龙茶一点都没洒出来。  
岩泉对他右手边的花卷咬牙切齿道：“我不喝了，拿去喂狗！”  
及川心里憋着一股不知来源的气和委屈，梗着脖子大喊：“喂狗就喂狗，汪汪！”他毫不客气地一把抓起来往嘴里灌。他喝得太急，差点被呛得没命，咳得天昏地暗的。  
一包纸巾不知从何而来正中他的脑门，就听见隔了几个位置的松川凉凉地说：“这回要是呛死了肯定是真的。”  
“死不了！”及川气急，大声喊过去。  
“谁知道死不死得了，万一就死了呢？”这是花卷。  
及川被噎得无话可说，瞪着眼睛坐在椅子上喘气。正巧这时拉面上桌，及川还没等正眼看一下，忽然背后伸出来一只手把拉面抢走了。矢巾不知道什么时候站了起来，端起拉面就喝了一大口汤。  
“刚好还没吃饱。”他语气很重。  
及川跳起来瞪他，矢巾就跟没看见一样，施施然走回原位，大口吃起了拉面。及川被针扎了一样顿时泄气，小狗喘气一样贴在桌面上，可怜兮兮地举起手，“老板，再来一碗！”  
新来的豚骨拉面刚上桌，就又被人抢走了。这回是岩泉。岩泉看都没看他，自顾自地把拉面拿过来往前面一放。及川这回不服了，用力抓着碗边，想把拉面抢回来。他哪里抢得过哨兵。岩泉一只手轻轻松松拽住碗，腾出右手来吃面，一筷子一筷子吸溜得不亦乐乎。  
眼看无望吃面，及川一边还死死抓着碗，一边抬头寻求后路，“老板……”  
“老板再给我来一碗！”花卷和松川同时大声说。  
“好了！前辈们不要再闹了！”国见忽然一拍桌子站起来，“混蛋啊！”他抬起手捂住眼睛，“我真是……我真是……”金田一拉了他一把，国见跌坐回去，把拉面推开，用胳膊紧紧贴住脸上。  
拉面店里鸦雀无声。  
岩泉顿了一顿，忽然一言不发地把拉面放回及川面前，转头从自己碗里夹一片肉，放在及川的碗里。及川拿起筷子，用力往嘴里塞了一大口面。拉面烫得他一哆嗦，眼泪就掉了下来。  
“想为国捐躯没捐献成功，想宁死不屈结果也没死成，”及川彻吃着拉面，口齿不清，他没对着任何一个人说话，只对着拉面碗说，碗里飘着雪白的蒸汽，“结果搞成投敌叛国了。”他恶狠狠地咬了一大口肉。  
岩泉咬牙，没说话。及川绝对不是会投敌叛国的人，绝对不是。当初影山给他挂电话就觉得不对，没道理及川逃出生天不回青城西叶反而跑去跟乌野来一个什么偶遇，岩泉按着性子等了几天，上头没有任何动静，就好像乌野根本没有把及川还活着的这个消息传上去一样。他当初不理解为什么及川牺牲了之后不搜山，也不理解为什么按着他的死讯一直不报，但是最近忽然明白了一点。  
及川牺牲，及川活着，上头都根本不想承认。他们希望这件事情根本没发生过。  
老板这时候忽然过来插了一句话，他问及川：“哎，你前段时间都在干什么？好久没来了。”  
及川抹了一把脸，笑着回答：“我放了一个大假！”  
老板眼睛瞪了起来，“年轻人好端端的偷什么懒！”  
“不是啊，我前三个月都在休病假，后来还复健了好一会儿呢。我可没闲着。”及川不服气。  
老板这才满意地点了点头，又对着岩泉他们说，“你们也是，好久没来了？有任务啊？”  
“没任务，之前在做心理干预，后来磨合新向导新战术又磨合了很长一段。”岩泉低下头吃了一口面。  
“什么？”岩泉声音太小，老板没听清。  
“没有任务！我们也在休假！”岩泉大声回答，“我们是一个队的！”他伸手指着及川。  
及川猛地转头瞪着他，“我都投敌叛国了还一个队！”  
“青城的垃圾就算掉进垃圾山里也还是青城的垃圾。”岩泉恶狠狠地说。  
“我还在你看不见的地方随便找了个人结合了！还超——喜欢那个人！”及川火上浇油。  
“挺公平啊，我们现在又多招了一个向导进来，和矢巾一个负责攻击一个负责防守，配合得也有声有色。”岩泉根本没被这种愚蠢的伎俩激怒。  
“什么啊！”及川炸了，“那，那我呢！小岩，我的位置呢！”他跳起来朝岩泉扑去。  
“在这里，一直都在这里啊！”岩泉用同样大的声音吼了回去，他凶狠地把及川扯了过去，两个人动作太大，往旁边倒去，青叶城西的队员们同时扑了上去，团团把两个人接住，接在中间。  
岩泉拽着及川的衣领，强迫他看着自己，“一直都在这里，垃圾川！”  
及川呆呆地看着他。  
岩泉松开手，帮他整了一下衣领。  
“小岩！”及川用力砸进岩泉的胸膛上。他哭了。岩泉也哭了。  
青叶城西每个人都哭了。

及川彻推开拉面店的门。凉爽的夜风一下子冲了过来，他情不自禁地打了一个哆嗦。他抬头看了一眼，已经是晚上了。  
牛岛站在夜晚的灯幕里，不偏不倚。他的神情既不紧张，又不无聊，只是等着。  
夜风吹开湖面的波纹。  
及川看了看车，三步并作两步跑过去。最后一步脚略微在马路牙子上一绊，牛岛伸手扶住他。  
及川皱着眉，抬头看他。  
牛岛伸手抹了一把他的眼睛，抹掉两滴残存的泪。  
“我要走了，小牛若。”及川一字一句地说。  
“好。”牛岛点了点头。  
“你从多远的时候就发现他们在里面了？”及川侧着头问，忽然好奇。  
“街那头。”牛岛坦白地回答。  
及川顺着他的话望向街那头，街那头的灯光和街这头的灯光一样好，他们一步一步走过，没牵手。  
“及川，”牛岛握住他的手臂，认真地说，“谢谢你来跟我告别。”  
闻言，及川有点烦躁地甩了一下头发，突然说：“我原本不想来的。”  
“为什么？”牛岛不解。  
及川没说话，他迈上人行道，并肩和牛岛站在一起。这时他把小麻雀放出来了，小小的一团缩在及川的头顶上。夜风绕着他们转。  
以后还有机会和他站在一起吗？牛岛忽然想。但他并不怎么担心，甚至也不难过。  
“你为什么从来不问我要不要来白鸟泽呢？”及川平视前方，声音稳定。  
牛岛转过头看了他一眼，及川的表情没有一丝破绽，他又转回去，和及川一起看着街道，“我不敢。”  
“小牛若居然有不敢的事情？”及川噗嗤一笑，脸上笑完了，却没笑到眼睛里去，神情靠肌肉维持着，显得有些刻意。  
“我不敢的事情有很多。”牛岛平淡地说。  
及川低下头，神情变化，再抬起头的时候又是那副镇定的，胸有成竹的模样，“好，谢谢你。”  
牛岛看着他，想说什么话，又没说出来。  
“那我走了。”及川挥了一下手，大幅度地大开大合，手臂来回一摆，像一个松散的敬礼。  
他说着，往前抬脚就走，走到路中间，忽然停下。牛岛一直看着他，看他停下，马上几步跨上前一把抓住手臂把人给扯回来。把人拉回来的一瞬间，他低头看及川的表情，及川的表情里什么都没有，牛岛的怒火顿时消失了。  
及川踉跄了几步，忽然睡醒了一样，抬头问：“小牛若，你是第一次来这里吗？”  
牛岛皱起眉，“是，你要干什么？”  
“给你当导游，要不要？”及川挑了一下眉。  
“时间不允许。”牛岛实事求是。  
“任务已经完成了，你请个假，说有私人事务。”及川脑筋转得飞快。  
“我明天要去警察局。”牛岛说。  
“那就后天出去玩。”及川坚持。  
“后天要押送犯人回去了。”  
“不缺你一个。”及川目不转睛地看着牛岛。  
“及川，你想干什么？”牛岛这回不皱眉了。  
“我后天来找你。”及川没回答，也没看他，扭着头看灯光深处。  
灯光照在及川的眼睛里，牛岛看着他，终于点了点头：“好。”他抬起手碰了一下及川的脸，只轻轻的一下，很克制，“你回去吧。”  
及川脸上的笑容完全消失在模糊不清的夜色里了，只剩灯光还在他的眼睛中。  
“再见。”及川说。  
“再见。”牛岛平静地点了一下头。  
及川彻转身重新走回了拉面店，路上没有停顿。牛岛也往回走，他也没有回头。


	18. Chapter 18

司令官今天来得迟了点，上楼的时候不得不加急，三步并作两步跨上台阶，结果正好和一个勤务兵撞上。勤务兵被撞得一屁股摔在地下，刚想发火，抬起头来一看，立刻笑了。  
“老大，你今天迟到了！”勤务兵一边爬起来一边嘲笑。  
“小崽子！”司令官抬手扇了他一脑门，又气又笑，“在这堵我啊？”  
“我哪敢啊！”勤务兵标准地敬了一个礼。  
司令官上下检查了一番，很满意，“哼，我是老了，再过两个月就退休了，不过，”他语调一转，眼睛一瞪，“还有两个月我才退休呢！你们这群小崽子给我皮绷紧点！”  
“是！”勤务兵大声回答。  
司令官这才慢条斯理地走进办公室。  
这两天天气都太好了，阳光把所有的东西都照得闪闪发光的，雪白的墙壁和瓷砖上看不见一丝灰尘，一切都井井有条，他很满意。  
下面的报告已经送来了，整整齐齐地放在桌面上。他松了一下风纪扣，靠在桌边，拿起最上面的一份，就着窗外的阳光看了起来。  
这时，桌面上的电话响了。  
他随手接起来，“喂。”  
“司令，这里有个没预约的，说有急事。”  
“哪的？”他还在看着报告，漫不经心。  
“说是什么9344相关。”  
司令官阅读的眼睛停止在了一个逗号上。  
“让他进来。”  
塔里每次任务都有相关代码，防止泄密，9344正是导致几个月前青叶城西失去主役向导的那次任务。那之后他亲眼看着情报官删除相关资料。  
他的脸色阴沉了下来。  
“报告。”  
“进来。”  
黑尾抓着一个平板走了进来。  
司令官看了他一眼，情报组组长的脸上没有多余的表情，机敏藏在懒散之下。他对黑尾这个人本身不是很熟，但是很了解他的本事和手段。当初黑尾刚进情报组两年就“政变”，直接推动情报组改革，当时是他钦点了黑尾做情报组组长的。  
9344的事情，从头到尾也是黑尾一个人负责，没有经过音驹其他人的手。  
黑尾站定，端端正正地敬了一个礼。  
“有什么事？”司令官把报告合起来，放回桌面上。  
“有两件事，”黑尾毫不拖延，单刀直入，“一个星期前，乌野的影山报告称在任务过程中遇见及川彻，后者自称已归降白鸟泽。这份报告我拦下了。第二件事，昨天在仙台媒体中心旁边拍摄到了及川彻的正脸，可以确定他此刻已经回来了。”  
司令官的脸彻底冷了下来，“前一件事，为什么当时不报告？”他拿过黑尾手里的平板看了起来。  
“您说过关于9344，能不要再提，就不要再提。及川彻如果在境外，并且没有进一步的过激行为，我认为是不需要多加关注的。”黑尾平静地说出自己的看法。  
司令官看了他一眼，音驹的队长确实是滴水不漏的。  
“那第二件呢，说说你的看法。”司令官把平板还给他。  
“请您看这个。”黑尾重新打开了一个报告，递过去。  
司令瞥了一眼，皱眉，“毒贩？你别告诉我及川彻现在改当毒贩了？”他刚问出来，就忽然想起来了点什么，“这个，是当时……”  
“是，是对面当初‘通报’过的要抓的那批。”黑尾又往后划了一下，“一个月前白鸟泽方面提出申请，希望我们能协助他们冻结一批银行账户以及抓捕相关人员。昨天白鸟泽通报的三名哨兵从仙台机场入境。”  
司令官也是老向导，马上就觉出不对，“三个哨兵不配一个向导？”  
也不是说哨兵就一定没有办法进行单独行动，只是没有向导终究是不够稳妥，何况是跨国行动。  
黑尾点了点头，“我怀疑及川彻就是跟他们一起来的，但是因为身份原因没有正式通报。”  
“行啊，”司令官咬牙，“还以为是什么硬骨头，结果真的投敌了。”  
“当初我们没有考虑过及川彻还活着的计划。”黑尾接了一句，眼睛里没有任何波澜，藏得干干净净。  
司令官一愣，抬头看了他一眼，脸上的怒火退去了，“是啊，你说的对。”他扯了一下嘴角，“都自断链接了，还活什么活？”  
向导的链接对于哨兵来说非常重要，自断链接只会发生在自知命不久矣的前夕，为了保护哨兵不会因为突然的链接断裂而跌入井中。  
黑尾没接话，他只是个普通人。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，司令官抬起手整了一下领口，问：“你说那第二个，什么仙台媒体中心，及川彻干了什么了？”  
“他被拍到了。”  
“什么叫做被拍到了？”司令官不满。  
黑尾的神情里终于出现了一点无可奈何，他伸手调出了监控视频，递给对方。  
屏幕上，一个包裹得严严实实的人从摄像头下路过，忽然又莫名其妙地退回来，直直地站在摄像头下，找了一个最正的角度，然后不紧不慢地摘下口罩和墨镜。  
及川彻对着摄像头微微一笑。  
“他这是想干嘛？”司令官捏着平板。谁都读得懂及川的挑衅。  
“今天早上我算人脸识别的时候刚好发现，于是我就过来找您了。”黑尾摸了一下脑袋，“您看，我们要不要采取什么措施？”  
司令官用手指点了点桌子。他知道黑尾这话究竟问的是什么。关键不在于采取什么措施，而是以什么名义采取措施。因为在明面上，及川彻是死亡了的，是在一次机密任务中死亡了的，死亡通报还没有发出去，他家人朋友得到的消息还只是普普通通的失踪二字。如果要针对他采取行动，那么要受影响的是9344任务，而这一点是司令官不愿意看到的。要是暗地里下命令——乌野太远，及川彻是青叶城西的队长，不可能要求青城自己抓自己的队长，那么就只有——司令官把目光移到黑尾的身上。  
正当此时，黑尾的手机忽然响了。  
黑尾没接，看着司令官。  
“接，有事就接。”司令官一挥手。  
“是。”黑尾接了电话，短短两句话，他的脸色就变了，“仙台媒体中心发生爆炸。”他的脸青着，“具体情况还不清楚，警察和消防到场现在开始疏散了。”  
司令官一拳砸在桌面上，“妈的。不管你用什么法子，把及川彻给我抓回来！”  
“是！”黑尾挺起脊背利落敬礼，他放下手，又看了一眼司令官，“司令，我有一个提议。”  
“说。”司令瞪他一眼。  
“我想借抓毒贩的名义，请白鸟泽，以及公安部门一起，而不是塔方面。”黑尾眨了一下眼睛。  
司令官皱眉，“说下去。”  
“影山的报告里，及川彻说他和白鸟泽的主将，牛岛若利结合了。牛岛若利此刻也是白鸟泽跨境行动组的组长。不管真假，我认为这一点，也就是及川彻和白鸟泽之间的关系，是值得利用的。与其直接用塔里的力量，不如把它看成一次‘普通’的案件。”黑尾眯起眼睛。  
“你想怎么做？”司令官挑眉。  
“我想发布一个通告，说怀疑此次事件是毒贩的报复行为，请白鸟泽一起进行协查抓捕。”黑尾勾起嘴角。  
“好小子。”司令官伸手捶了他的肩膀一下，“你倒是撇得很清。”他很满意，“就这么做，去吧。”  
“是！”黑尾又敬礼。  
他晃荡着走出大楼，一边哼着歌一边从怀里摸出一支烟来抽。烟雾模糊了他的表情。  
他们几个队长虽然算不上很熟，但是彼此都是了解的。还有两个月司令官就要退休了。他希望及川彻能撑得久一点。

牛岛确认完最后一个字。他终于放松下来，往窗外看了一眼。  
天童瞧见了，平移过来，“有事啊？”笑得不怀好意。  
“没事。”牛岛摇了摇头。  
“你向导呢？”天童接着问。  
“他有事。”牛岛重新看向任务报告。  
“他一整天都有事？”天童不笑了。  
牛岛看了他一眼，旁边的大平开口了：“觉，你少惹事啊。及川就算在这儿也帮不上忙。他现在还算编外人员。”  
及川现在就是所谓的“黑户”，他在白鸟泽的身份还没走完程序，当时是用的假身份入境，官方行为他一点用都没有。  
“哦，原来如此。”天童恍然大悟。  
“快睡觉吧，明天早上九点的飞机。”大平又劝了一句，算是平息了这个小波澜。  
天童一只手撑在下巴上，侧着头盯着牛岛一成不变的脸，说：“我不困。”  
“该就寝了。”牛岛关上电脑，站起来。  
“这又不是在基地。”天童抱怨，复又换上一副笑脸，“若利，你向导昨晚没回来，今晚也不回来吗？”  
牛岛盯着漆黑一片的电脑屏幕，房间里安静了下来，天童和大平都在看着他。  
“他回去了。”牛岛说。  
天童的下巴磕在了桌面上。然后又突然跳了起来，直直地盯着牛岛，好像要把他看出一朵花来。牛岛抬起头，回视。  
“那个，”天童难得磕巴起来，“天、天涯何处无芳草……”  
大平噗地一口水喷了出来。牛岛也笑了。  
“行，谢谢。”牛岛在天童的肩膀上捶了一下。  
天童匆忙低下头碎碎念，也不知道在嘀咕些什么。倒是大平站起来，很关心地问：“那你链接怎么样？明天回去叫白布给你看一看？”  
“我和及川没有真正链接上，这方面没有受影响。”牛岛回应。  
“那你和他结合个屁啊？”天童猛地抬起头。  
“就是结合了。”牛岛轻描淡写地说，把手上所有资料一一归拢好。  
“监督那边……”大平皱眉。  
“我自己来，你们不要管。”牛岛转过头，严肃地看着天童和大平。  
“你是白鸟泽的队长。”大平认真地说。  
牛岛一顿，点了一下头，“谢谢。”  
“你谢什么？”天童没好气地堵了一句。  
“就是谢谢。”牛岛轻松地说。  
大平拍了拍天童，权当安慰。他忽然又想到了什么，皱眉，“那明天的机票……”  
“一切正常，”牛岛打断他，“他和我告别过了。”  
他望向窗外，夜风沉沉，屋里无人讲话。没有及川的气息。


	19. Chapter 19

遇到及川之后牛岛才开始学会撒谎，他没有等及川，及川也没有出现。但是第二天一早，牛岛却收到了一个出乎意料的消息。  
联络官紧急赶来见面，媒体中心发生一起爆炸，随后警局就收到了恐吓信，声称这只是开始，要求释放被抓的毒贩。恐吓信精准地投递到了关押毒贩的警察局，就在爆炸发生后兵荒马乱的二十分钟里，和日常快递一道被送进大门。  
两边联络了一下，改变计划，由天童和大平先行秘密押送毒贩回国，牛岛留下协助。原本负责配合牛岛的是经侦，现在情况陡然一转，变成了刑侦，刑侦队队长和牛岛共享指挥权。这对双方来说，从政治意义上和实际意义上，都是特别客气的组合。  
牛岛到的时候媒体中心已经疏散完毕，爆炸发生在早晨八点三十分，媒体中心还没对外开放，炸弹被设置在消防楼梯间内，规模控制得堪称精准，只爆掉了一根消防水管。倾泄而下的喷水将为数不多的痕迹全部抹除，没有留下任何证据。  
浓绿覆盖的街道上逐渐热闹了起来。这条路叫做定禅寺大道，路中心有一个狭长的街心公园，每年冬季会在树上挂灯，是很有名的旅游景点。牛岛抬头看了眼这个玻璃盒子，它也是一个城市地标，平日里人来人往，很热闹，在这里设置炸弹，警告的意味非常明确。反恐是白鸟泽的本行，牛岛对此不陌生。  
“牛岛队长，怎么看？”刑侦队队长走过来给他发了根烟。  
牛岛没说自己不抽，抬手接了下来，“我想看看现场。”  
“这边走。”两人抬脚就走，刑侦队队长又说，“鉴证的来过了，说现场干净得不得了，根本没东西剩下来。”  
电梯顺着造型奇特的管子上升。它没有任何柱子，而完全靠十来个造型各异的管子支撑，是以成为当地的一景。牛岛仔细观察。  
转身到了消防楼梯间，还是在其中一个的管子里面，一地都是水。牛岛抬起头检查了一下，爆炸的当量控制得极其精妙，只炸开了那节消防水管，除了墙灰，其余完好无损，非常奇怪。喷涌而出的水流冲刷掉了可能留下的气味，摄像头没有拍到人影，这是一次非常专业的行动。  
“现场还有找到其他什么东西吗？”牛岛微微皱眉，他开始觉得有些棘手了。  
“没有，干净得跟洗过一样，现在只能看看周边摄像头有没有拍到什么东西了。”刑侦队队长叹了口气。  
“毒贩那边资料开始摸了吗？”这种情况牛岛也无能为力，只能另寻他路。  
“嗯，已经安排下去了。”  
牛岛走出楼梯间，望着窗外，窗外是一片绿意盎然的树影，他环视了一圈，这里几乎没有墙壁，只有矮矮的书架。  
“这种情况很奇怪。如果是为了示威，这个爆炸的规模也太没有威慑力了，而且时间也选的不对。”牛岛直言不讳。  
“我们原本也觉得很奇怪，但是恐吓信留的是实打实的。”刑侦队长猛地抽了一口烟。  
“给我看一下恐吓信。”  
两个人正准备回车上，忽然接到了一个电话，爆炸又发生了，这次的爆炸发生在东北大学的纪念公园内。刑侦队和牛岛又转了过去。  
这次的爆炸规模比媒体中心的略微大了一些，但和真正意义上的恐怖袭击还是有很大差别，爆炸掀翻了一处草坪，冲击波导致附近老旧的碎掉一面窗户。  
牛岛对这里的环境很不熟悉，因此还是交由刑侦队鉴证科来处理现场。这个规模不大的公园里长满了高高低低的大树，一半是樱花一半是松树，想来春天的时候也是红云如盖。  
就在他们在现场忙活的同时，又一封恐吓信送到了警察局。  
刑侦队长暴怒，一半是因为犯罪分子的挑衅，一半是因为在这个现场他们又没有任何收获。  
就在回警局的路上，第三个炸弹爆炸了，第三次的爆炸又比上一次来得大，它炸毁了通往东照宫的一段路面，还好那里鲜有人出游，没有伤亡。间隔差不多同样的时间里，一封措辞更为严厉的恐吓信惯例一样地被送往了警局。  
牛岛一行人于是又转往东照宫。

黑尾再一次站在了司令官的办公室里。与之前不同的是，这一次是司令官找他。  
电脑屏幕上叠着三段监控，第一段在媒体中心附近的街道，第二段在东北大学校内，第三段就在东照宫门前，都是及川。这些监控被黑尾提前拦截了下来，没有给刑侦队的人看见。  
“我要准备派塔里的人了。”司令官的手指按在桌面上，他的表情没有特别大的波澜，但令人心生警惕，“及川彻，无法无天。”一字一句冰雹般砸到地板上。  
黑尾没说话，他知道司令官并不是在寻求建议。  
“把及川彻的资料发下去，名字身份抹了，让常规的先去。”司令官果然马上命令到。  
东北塔属宫城驻地除了青叶城西和乌野两个特殊行动队外只有三队标准的行动队，乌野距离仙台较远，标准行动队倒是一直驻扎在附近。  
“哪个队？”黑尾问。  
司令官突然用力拍了一下桌面，“除了站岗的卫兵其他全都放出去！我不信了这几十个哨兵向导挖不出他及川彻！”  
“是。”黑尾利落地敬礼，“那警察那边……”  
“让他们继续跟。”司令官冰冷地说。

东照宫在一处小坡上，周围环境很清幽，和日光本社不同，这里的东照宫极其朴素，因此也极少有人烟。周围的树倒是长得很好，葱葱郁郁。牛岛为了熟悉环境进去踩了一遍，石灯笼石碑上面长满了各色苔藓，有的青碧，有的发白，正殿牌匾上彩漆剥落，但古意犹存。  
爆炸发生到第三次，他们还是没能在现场收集到任何线索证据。摸底毒贩的那一头也碰了壁，有名有姓的人物逐一被排除嫌疑，上机前天童突击讯问过头目，对方显然对此一无所知。刑侦队尝试从快递处入手，结果只查到恐吓信是按时间录入系统预定送达，寄件人的身份也是伪造的。  
三次爆炸折腾下来，时间已经接近中午了，刑侦队队长只好先带队回警局一起凑头开个会。  
一队人在四楼会议室一边吃工作餐一边开会。警察局正对着勾当台公园，这间大会议室的风景很好，平常很紧俏，这回专门腾出来给刑侦队和牛岛当办公室，资料已经铺开半室了。  
牛岛到的时候会议室里一片烟味，突发的爆炸事件，刑侦队的人头上压力都很大，虽然目前为止还没有人员伤亡，但是一次比一次更大的爆炸暗示着什么不言而喻。  
牛岛忍住了没对烟味皱眉，警察里基本上都是普通人，体会不到哨兵过于敏锐的五感，这间会议室对于牛岛来说不亚于把他埋在香烟堆里烧。坐着看了一会儿资料，他还是没忍住，站起来去开窗，顺道呼吸了几口新鲜空气。  
就在这时，他忽然有一种被密切注视的感觉，他下意识地按狙击位搜寻，后一刻，忽然就听见“轰隆”一声巨响。  
脚底下的公园内发生了爆炸。  
一团粉白的红云腾空而起，慢腾腾地笼罩了夏日的浓绿。  
牛岛和众人一同冲下去，爆炸声还在持续，而粉白的“雪”愈来愈大，逐渐落满了树梢，落了牛岛一身。  
随后的化验判断这是一场染了色的人造雪，现场发现有三处造雪机残骸，被炸弹给炸成碎片。公园里多处发现有极小当量的炸药，说是炸药，其实和鞭炮差不多。  
牛岛这次赶上了收恐吓信。  
还是同一家公司的快递员，送来的时候战战兢兢，恐吓信到的时间和之前差不多，大约都是在爆炸发生后二十分钟左右，措辞一次比一次激烈。  
刑侦队的人都忙着出现场、分析资料，唯一不熟悉场地的牛岛忽然间有了那么一丝无所事事的空闲。  
这场爆炸让大半座公园由绿转红，几乎像来到了春天樱花盛开的场景。  
牛岛站在公园里，突然又感受到了那种被注视的感觉。他迅速转身，周围都是忙碌的员警，没有任何异常。  
他又在原地站了半晌，才折返回警察局。  
“给我看一下快递那边的背景。”牛岛抓住一个伏案工作的刑侦队队员。  
“在这儿，请您过目。”对方虽然利落地把页面调出来，但是表情却很灰心，“我们之前查过了他们的系统，确实是根据预约安排的。快递那边摸不出什么有价值的东西来。”  
牛岛扫了一遍，又问：“之前那个快递员还在吗？”  
“应该还在做笔录，不知道现在做完没有。”  
“好，我去看看。”牛岛点了点头。  
快递员早就听闻自己的同事给送过恐吓信，没料到这回自己也来了，面色很不好看。牛岛下去的时候笔录刚刚结束，一位员警正送对方出门。  
牛岛走过去礼貌地敬了一个礼，然后直接问：“你好，我想请问一下，你们这个送件都是怎么安排的？”  
“就看手机。”快递员面有菜色，他一拍兜，“手机刚刚被你们收走了，说是证物。”  
“都是系统安排的吗？”牛岛又问。  
“也不全是，临时有些活啊，或者加塞，也是有的，没有那么死板。”快递员摸了摸脑袋，就差要举手投降了，“但我发誓刚刚这单是系统分配的！和我没关系！”  
“你能给我指一下单号吗？”牛岛把平板递给对方，“还有之前的，如果你能认出来的话。”  
“就这个就这个，按时间排的嘛……”快递员忽然顿了一下，“咦，这不是前天到的吗？这是今天到的？”  
牛岛抬起头，问，“什么意思？”  
“就是我们投递一般都是按时间的，我前面送的几单都是前天到的，今天到的按理说应该还没排上才对。”快递员奇怪地说。  
牛岛的眼里快速闪过一丝波澜。


	20. Chapter 20

红雪满枝，令人怀想春日。  
牛岛站在警局门口往外望，人工雪也落在了他的肩头和发顶。还有几个月又是秋天了，他撞上及川彻的时候就是秋天。夏风吹来，漫天红雪，他的牛伫立在水塘里，及川彻带来的鲤鱼在水里一圈一圈地游，无边无际。  
他把他的牛从精神世界里放了出来。白鸟泽追求万无一失，不允许不受控制的精神动物插足，自少年进塔后他就再也没有把牛带到这个世界里来过了，但是他现在需要它去做一件事。  
他的牛和他一起看着红云覆林间。  
“去找他。”牛岛把手放在牛的脊背上拍了拍。  
他没有神通广大到能够在一百万人中找到一个人，但是哨兵总能找到他的向导，不管有意还是无意。  
他没有把快递员说的话告诉刑侦队，这不是毒贩的问题了。恐吓信在系统里直接“插队”，才按时投递到警察局，这不可能是毒贩所为。而除开这三封指名道姓的恐吓信，没有任何证据能够将系列爆炸案与毒贩联系起来。  
牛岛的政治嗅觉不是特别敏锐，可是也没有迟钝到毫无察觉。  
第五枚炸弹是塔属行动队在仙台城垣下发现的。牛岛和刑侦队赶过去查看现场。那里古时候叫青叶城，现在只剩下一点石头的遗址了，半栋房屋都没留下来。炸弹就埋在城墙脚边，如今遗址只有半圈整齐的石垣，不森严，但很清朗。  
鉴证和防爆的围在角落处理，刑侦队队长带着牛岛拾阶而上，曾经的大殿只剩下了地里埋着的石头基础，站在城墙上远望视野极好，最远处是仙台的天际线，广濑川不轻不重地隔开两地，于是近处就只剩下了翠绿簇拥着，午后没什么鸟叫，很安静。  
“塔里不放心了，据说把人都撒出来了。”刑侦队队长眯起眼睛，打量着四周另一种制服的人，摸了一把脸，表情略微有点不甘心，他对着牛岛抬了抬下巴，道：“你们哨兵向导就是比我们普通人有用哈。”  
“哨兵在五感和体能上确实优于普通人。”牛岛平静地讲。  
刑侦队队长咧嘴一笑，“不错，你这人够爽快，是我们这的就好了，以后一起做事。”  
“我们现在就是在一起做事。”牛岛说。  
“那能一样吗？”队长抽出一根烟来点燃，空中升起一缕烟气。  
牛岛心里微微一动，没有说话。  
他的牛不知已经漫步到什么地方去了，在这邻河的森林之城里，每一片树荫下都好像有一片水田。他不知道他会遇见哪一只麻雀或者大雁。  
及川彻在这里长大吗？他想问。  
下一枚炸弹被安放在靠近仙台站西口的一个市场内，塔紧急疏散，一篮新鲜苹果被不慎踢了一脚，打翻在地，苹果翻滚得到处都是。有一个苹果咕噜咕噜滚得很远，轻轻地撞在牛岛的靴子边上。  
牛岛捡起苹果，拿在手上看了看。苹果被砸出了一个新鲜的伤痕。  
他终于掏出手机，开始打电话。  
对方接的很快，却没有声音。  
“及川，你不用再这样做了。”牛岛弯腰把苹果一个一个地捡回筐子里。电话那边没回应，他顿了顿，又说：“谢谢你的导游。”  
“少自作多情，我才不是为了你呢小牛若。”这回对方回得很快，依旧是那副牙尖嘴利的样子。  
“那你想做什么？”牛岛问。  
及川顿了顿，“我以为你会觉得这是个玩笑。”  
“你不可能用这种事开玩笑。”牛岛把水果筐放到安全的角落。  
“我真讨厌你，小牛若。”及川脱口而出。  
虽然知道对方看不见，但是牛岛却还是点了一下头，“嗯。”  
对面，及川的声音稳定了下来，把那层总是装模作样的轻佻除去后，他的声音总是很坚定，很沉稳。及川说：“还有三个地点，最后一个在瑞凤殿边上，虽然今天不是七夕，但是那边晚上也挺漂亮的。”他突然一顿，像是突然吃掉了最后的半句话，过了一会儿，又说，“你不想去就别去了，本来这些花里胡哨的也就只是为了把人都引出来。”  
“我算是顺带的吗？”牛岛认真地问。  
“是，我没有想过你会留下了。你也没有想过我会回来。”及川爽快地承认，没有一丝犹豫。  
牛岛沉默了一下，道：“我还有最后一个问题。”  
“说。”  
“牛在你那……”  
及川飞快地打断他，“在，跟着呢，把它叫回去，被人看见了麻烦。”  
“我想问的不是这个。”牛岛纠正他，“我想问，及川，你的精神动物现在是大雁，还是麻雀？”他看着前方，看着这条陌生的街巷。  
及川就站在街那头，他举着电话，也平平地抬起头。牛安静地趴卧在他的身侧，沉默而温驯。远远的，一只大雁从天而降，牛岛和及川都下意识地抬起头，看着它。大雁有力地挥舞翅膀，驯服重力，它看起来轻盈而健壮。大雁盘旋而落，落在牛角上，发出了一声啼叫，麻雀的啼叫，在碰到牛角的那一瞬间，它变回了麻雀。  
“谢谢你。”牛岛抬起手按住胸口，一种全新的情绪在他的胸膛里泛起波澜，“谢谢你，及川。”  
及川握住电话的手垂了下来。他远远地望着牛岛，什么也没说，也没有表情，接着，他抬起手，在牛背上拍了一下。牛站了起来，温顺而安静地向牛岛走回来。

司令官沉默地盯着屏幕，眼睛里黑沉沉的。黑尾假装没有发现，依旧是那样挎着一张脸，对着键盘龙飞凤舞。过了片刻，他回过头，跟司令官报告了一个他很早以前就发现了的事实：“报告，人手还是不够，即使加上警察，排查完全市最早也还是需要到明天晚上。”他顿了顿，“以及目前为止仍旧没有发现白鸟泽和及川彻有接触。”  
“哨兵向导，果然心有灵犀啊。”司令官慢慢地说。  
黑尾没有接话。  
司令官按了一下桌面，冷冰冰地说：“叫青叶城西去。”  
黑尾愣了一愣，“说辞还是和之前一样吗？”  
“不，”司令官哼了一下，“告诉他们，及川彻已经被判定为恐怖分子了。让他们去找炸弹，那是大材小用，比起依靠什么白鸟泽，还是青叶城西是最有可能找到及川的。我们不能再让及川彻占据主动了。”他的声音不大，态度却非常锋利。  
“及川彻以前是青城的队长。”黑尾低下头，语调含蓄。  
司令官冷笑，“你觉得青叶城西是塔的队伍，还是他及川彻一个人的？”  
“是！”黑尾站起来利落地敬礼。

“队长，有你电话！塔打来的！”菅原朝操场上大喊。  
“哦！来了！”泽村抹了一把汗，停下脚步往回走，日向从他身边冲过去，猛地吓了他一跳，“日向跑慢点！”他笑骂了一句。  
菅原从房间里退出去，百无聊赖地盯着操场，日向、田中、西谷三个人卯足劲你追我赶赛跑般一圈圈地刷着记录，刚开始影山还不甘心，硬着追了十几圈后被东峰从跑道上抗下来的，现在正摊在草坪上喘气，还没缓过来。  
房间里不知道泽村说了些什么，安静得有些奇怪，可惜菅原没有哨兵敏锐的五感，这时候没能偷听。他不耐烦地扭了扭，索性在地上坐了下来。  
“砰！”门忽然被一把推开。  
“呀！”菅原从地上跳了起来，气呼呼地回头，“你吓我一跳，怎么了……”他忽然停住了话头。  
泽村扶着门，眉头紧皱，他从来没有看见过泽村这么严肃的表情。  
“怎么了？”菅原低声问。  
“你相信青叶城西吗？”泽村答非所问。  
“哪方面？”菅原不解其意。  
“所有。”泽村语调很重。  
菅原眨了一下眼睛，他也紧张了起来，“信。”  
“我也信。”泽村沉重地说。  
“到底怎么了？”菅原捶了他胸口一下。  
泽村看了他一眼，咬牙道：“塔刚刚传来消息，青叶城西叛变，及川彻叛变。”  
菅原呆住了。他感觉到一股冷意从心口里冒了出来，不由自主地哆嗦了一下。他想说些什么，转头看着泽村。  
泽村看他这个样子，脸上浮起了一个苦笑。他拍了拍菅原的手臂，“走，集合去，司令叫我们马上过去。”  
“大地！”菅原扯住泽村的手，脸已经白了一层，“你打算怎么做？”  
泽村不说话，抬头看向操场，永动机一般的哨兵还在跑道上一圈一圈地跑着。他握了一下拳，下定决心，沉声说：“乌野，也要‘叛变’了。”


	21. Chapter 21

乌野的直升飞机降落在操场上，即使螺旋桨的噪音很大，敏锐的哨兵还是第一时间发现，今天塔里只有站岗的哨兵，所有的人都被撒出去了。如果要想进犯，这是最完美的时机。  
没有人迎接，众人在操场上列队。泽村目送直升机飞走，然后才把眼神投向乌野的众人。  
“刚刚塔里宣布，青叶城西叛变，及川彻叛变。”泽村平静地把炸弹丢了出来。  
“我不信。”影山马上说，没有丝毫犹豫，他说得一点都不急切，是笃定而坦然的。  
他旁边的日向马上扭过头看了他一眼，随即接：“我相信影山！”  
田中忍无可忍，同时出手勒住他们的脖子，“你们这两个小鬼不准讲话！前辈们都还没说话呢！”他抬头看着泽村，大声喊到，“队长，我不信！虽然青叶城西的那帮子人太臭屁了，尤其是他们那个小白脸队长，但是你说他们叛变我不信！”  
“你也是个小鬼好不好？”菅原抬手给了他一下，同时又一把按住瞪着眼睛想要说话的西谷，“小谷你也闭嘴，你们两个都太吵了。”  
“我还什么都没说呢！”西谷喊冤。东峰在旁边嘿嘿一笑。  
“等等。”影山忽然变了脸色，“有人来了。”他下意识地摆出防御的姿态。菅原一愣，偏头停顿了一会儿，抬手猛然拉起一张保护网。  
“立刻隐蔽！”泽村果断命令，他也听见了几百米外传来的声音。  
“标准战斗小队。”影山悄无声息地伸出精神触须，低声报告探查的情况，他的脸色又黑了几分，“是……”  
“青叶城西对吧？”泽村苦笑。  
影山点了点头。  
“及川在吗？”泽村问。  
“要是他在的话我都不一定有机会靠近。”影山诚实地说。  
几句话间，大门口的哨位天翻地覆。从声音判断，青叶城西没有丝毫犹豫，直接打翻了哨兵，甚至没有给对方拉警报的时间。青城小队迅速按战斗标准朝主楼收缩，目标极其明确。  
泽村还在考虑，就听影山和菅原同时示警：“来了！”  
对面的精神触须一击即退，青叶城西领头的哨兵迅速示意停止，他们全体就地隐蔽，只剩下那个领头的还站着，朝乌野所在方位看。  
“解除隐蔽。原地待命。”泽村下令。接着一马当先朝对面走了过去。  
岩泉斜握着一支枪，站在原地等他。泽村走近了，不及说话，啪地抬手敬了一个礼。岩泉一愣，随即把枪换手，也利落地回了一个礼。  
“能问问你们的打算吗？”泽村放下手，一笑。  
“等人见面。”岩泉简短地说。  
泽村抬头看了眼主楼的司令办公室，之前黑尾已经发给他今天的简报了，及川在仙台多地精心放置了炸弹，却连一起人身伤害都没有。处心积虑如此，这绝非变节者愿意花的心思。至于及川想要做什么，泽村虽然不能百分百确定，但大方向很明显。  
他沉吟了一下，“虽然常规队不在，但里面还是有文职人员的，你们应该不好做。”  
岩泉晃了晃手里的枪，“麻醉弹。”他顿了一下，脸上露出了两人碰面以来第一个表情，皱眉，“通报不是已经下达了？”  
“乌野不信。”泽村干脆地说，他没有说“我”，而说的是乌野。  
岩泉沉默了一下，点了点头，真诚地说：“谢谢。”他转身打了个手势，青城的人立刻出现，收拢在岩泉身后。  
“时间紧，不寒暄了。”岩泉又抬手敬了个礼。  
“等等，我有一个提议。”泽村连忙叫住他，“你们守住大门，我们上去疏散，这个应该比强攻来得快。”  
岩泉立刻伸手按住泽村胸口，劝阻道：“好意心领。你们不要掺合进来，到时候把乌野也拖下水。”  
“乌野已经来了。站在这儿什么也不做和做，都是一样的。”泽村拍了拍岩泉的手臂。  
岩泉皱眉，他知道泽村说的是实话。  
“出事的又不是你们，你们没必要……”岩泉止住话头，显得有点烦躁。  
“我相信换了我们，青叶城西也是一样的。”泽村坚定地说。  
岩泉愣了一下，手掌收回握拳，重重敲在泽村的胸口，他没有说半个谢字：“行，那靠你们了，我们去守大门。”  
“好，我让人从后面走。”泽村用力握了一下岩泉的手腕。  
他们二人说完，没再有半句废话，掉头走向各自的队伍。  
看着泽村走回来，乌野的众人都几乎迫不及待了，要是没有菅原压着，几个年轻哨兵得当场跳到岩泉面前去。  
“乌野全体，从后门疏散主楼，然后……”他顿了一下，“影山，你和日向两个人去司令官那里守着。”  
“啊？”日向不解。  
影山踹了他一脚，挺起胸膛答：“是！”  
泽村沉声命令：“出发。”

日向慢腾腾地一级一级往上蹭。影山不耐烦了，几步从楼上跨下来，揪住他的衣领，直接把人拎了上去。  
“你干嘛！”日向挣扎。  
影山闻言，果断一松手，日向的脸砸到地面上，差点没有眼冒金星。影山冷眼看着，抬脚要走，突然被日向抱住腿，差点也没摔了。  
“松手！”影山气得蹲下去掐日向脖子。  
“我不！除非你告诉我你要干什么！”日向英勇不屈。  
影山一愣，“什么我要干什么？”  
日向从地上跳起来，一把抓住影山，“你一副阴森森的样子！那可是司令官！”  
“怎么可能啊！”影山青筋乱跳，恨不得把日向脑袋扒开看看里面到底是什么。  
“那你告诉我你想干嘛！”日向不屈不挠。  
影山抬头看了看，“我其实想问他一件事，”他停了下来，“但是算了。”  
“你问吧。”日向却突然这么说。  
“不。”影山摇了摇头。  
“那我问。”日向说。  
“你知道我要问什么？”影山斜着眼睛。  
“不知道，”日向老老实实地摇了摇头，“但是，”他松开影山，“我知道。”  
“说什么绕口令啊。”影山整了一下衣服，继续往上面走。  
“那天你说大王背叛的事情我听到了。”日向不好意思地抓了抓头发，“其实是偷听，还被菅原前辈骂了……”  
影山脚步一顿，怒不可遏地转身瞪他。日向没看到影山的神情，正一个劲盯着地面，自说自话：“后来我想了想，虽然我不认识大王，但是你认识，你相信他，我相信你。”他抬起头朝影山一笑。  
“你……”影山犹豫了一下，“废话好多。”他掉头快速往上走。  
出楼梯间一拐，办公室的门正好打开。司令官看见来人，动作一顿，打量片刻，随即点了点头，道：“乌野什么时候到的，你们队长呢？”他拉开门，“进来。”  
日向和影山站在原地。  
司令官的目光敏锐地收束，他声音的温度降了下来，“你们乌野，怎么回事？”  
“队长在下面疏散，命令我们在您这守着。”影山迎着他的目光，不卑不亢地回答。  
“哈。”司令官冷笑一声，“我以为乌野和青城不一样。”他马上明白了这话是什么意思。  
“乌野和青叶城西一样。但是和您以为的一不一样我们就不知道了。”影山把锋芒藏在平稳的语调里。  
司令官看着他，没有说话，沉默的脸上没有露出丝毫动摇。他说：“所以你们想干什么？”  
“等人。”影山回答。  
“好，那就等着。我看他敢不敢来。”司令官退回去，关上门。  
日向和影山对视一眼，这是一份山雨欲来的平静。两个人转了个身，一人一边守住办公室的门。  
过了几分钟，忽然听见办公室里面传来一声巨响，两人一愣，连忙转身要进去。一摸门把手才发现刚刚司令官锁了门。日向二话没说，退后几步助跑，利落地一脚踹开大门，落地时随即举枪，对准房间内。  
办公室里，沉重奢华的红木桌子被推倒在地，上面的茶具、笔筒、电脑等等物品摔得七零八碎，一片狼藉。司令官一脚踩在桌子边缘，喘着粗气，他抬头看了一眼影山和日向，和之前的滴水不漏不同，此刻，他显得精疲力竭又怒气冲冲。  
“怎么？等不及了？”司令官冷笑，“急着拿下我啊？我还有两个月就退休了，你们就这样等不及吗？”他瞪着眼睛质问道，“来，冲这儿打！”他朝日向的枪口吼。  
日向迟疑了一下，影山把他拉到身后去，脱口而出：“当初白鸟泽是不是根本就不是入侵？”他的眼睛也燃烧了起来，语调飞快，“你拼命压消息，你连及川彻死了这句话都不敢给别人知道！青叶城西没了首席向导，你连半个奖励都不发，过了五个月才补一个替补！”  
“那片区域争议多久了？白鸟泽突然说要在那里面行动，通报也没有，就直接丢过来一句话，我能怎么想？我没多久就要退休了，临了了给我来这个，你想要我怎么做？”司令官踹了一脚桌子，情绪激动，“我马上就要退休了！”  
“你退休，那及川彻呢！”影山说着就想冲过去，被日向手忙脚乱地拦住了，“及川彻呢！”  
司令官像是突然被他丢出的话语击中了，他往后退了几步，撞到了椅子，伸手扶了一把才站稳了。  
“他不应该这样闹这么大。”司令官的声音重回冷静，“他不是和白鸟泽的那个主将结合了吗？青城的替补向导我看配合的也很好。”他的声音静悄悄地落了下去，些微打着卷。  
“一点都不好。”日向忽然说，语调坚定。  
司令官一愣，看了一眼日向，又马上把眼神移开，他握了一下扶手，慢慢在椅子上坐下。  
“其实……”他盯着虚空中一点，“但是我没有别的办法。当时那么突然，白鸟泽那边就说要来，我只不过是赌错了而已，那只能将错就错。”他顿了一下，“我给及川他家准备了一大笔抚恤金，我自己又贴了一半。”他疲倦地说。  
“可是，错了为什么不道歉呢？”日向问，目光澄澈，“不都是这样吗？做错了事情就道歉。”  
“这很复杂。”司令官低下头看着地面。  
“我觉得不复杂。做错了事情就道歉，看看有什么能弥补的，就是这样。”日向把手枪收回身上，“我觉得你应该向他道歉。”他认真地说。  
司令官张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。  
“及川彻他到底想要什么？”司令官往后靠在椅背上，显得很苍老。  
“你可以自己问他。”影山忽然说。  
司令官猛然抬头。及川彻平静地站在门口，他的肩上站着的不再是那只唧唧歪歪的小麻雀，而变成了一只可以飞跃数千米高空的候鸟。  
“原本你可以低调一点，别闹这么大，趁我下班的时候找我不好吗？”司令官整了整仪表，挺起脊背。  
“我是隶属青叶城西的向导，回塔报告是我的义务。”及川走了进来，态度坦然。  
“你根本不是想回来报告。”司令官的额角一抽，语气不由自主地加重了。  
“因为您根本不想让我回来。”及川直白地说。  
司令官的怒火撞上及川彻的锋芒，就像卷了边的刀，他的脊背又弯曲了下来。  
“所以呢，你想干什么？”司令官深吸了一口气。  
“我想回来。”及川上前，踩过瓷器碎片，正对着司令官，他的身姿拔得笔直，和以前一模一样，“不，我要回来。”他改了一个字，毫不客气地迎着司令官的目光。  
“青叶城西及川彻，向您述职。”及川举起手，干净利落地敬礼。


	22. Chapter 22

尾声

一个月后，前司令官引咎辞职，接受有关9344任务的调查。  
青叶城西的操场上，花卷和松川早有预谋，在过弯的时候同时加速，一左一右地夹着某人快速超越。  
“你左边！”  
“你右边！”  
“我靠！”及川彻气得跳脚，发狠追了几步，还是追不上欢腾的哨兵，反而用尽了体力，没冲两步就气喘吁吁地停了下来。他艰难地抬起头，冲前面大喊：“哨兵了不起啊！我狙死你们两个信不信！我狙死你我！”  
“声音挺大，那再加五圈。”岩泉面无表情地再一次超过他。  
“哎哎哎小岩——”及川彻非常委屈。  
“队长！”金田一从操场那头冲过来，远远地喊，“队长，塔里来人了，要见你！在接待室！”  
“哦！”及川彻双手做喇叭状，深呼吸一口气，喊回去，“知道啦！”  
他抹了一把汗，调整了一下呼吸，接着一鼓作气朝接待室跑过去。  
“报告！”他站在门口大声地喊。  
“啊请进请进。”房间里面的人堪称热情地迎了出来，是一位没见过的矮个子，带着一副稍显老土的眼睛。  
及川还没来得及跟他敬礼，就见他伸手握了握，自我介绍道：“我是中央塔的督导组组长，我叫武田一铁。”  
“您好！”及川笑眯眯地问好，“处分下来了是吗？”他没有多寒暄，直接问。  
“不算处分，最多就算个处置，不要紧张。”武田连忙说，看起来他比及川彻都紧张。  
“那您直接说吧。”及川抬手擦了擦汗。  
武田好脾气地点了点头，“行，是这样的，有两个……”  
“一个好消息一个坏消息？”及川开玩笑。  
“那你想听好的还是坏的？”武田配合地开着玩笑。  
“我肯定先选坏的。”及川吐吐舌头。  
“坏消息就是，即刻起你被撤职，不再是青叶城西的队长了。”武田推了一把眼镜。  
“我被调走了？”及川伸长脖子，片刻后又软了下来，他抓了一把头发，掩饰表情，“嗯，想得到。另一件事呢？我被调去哪里了？”  
“因为这次事件，塔内觉得要和对面建立友好互信关系。”武田顿了顿，“所以你和其他几个人被抽调，和对面一起重新组成一只新的队伍。你是我们这边的代表人。”  
及川愣住了。  
武田笑了起来，他把门完全拉开，露出接待室里面站着的另一个人。对方走过来，敬了一个礼。  
“白鸟泽队长，牛岛若利。”

END.


End file.
